Ready Pegasus One
by SilverLupaWolves
Summary: A project me and my friends created. After Halliday's egg have been collected by Parzival and the OASIS is free of IOI influence, a small group of friends aim to rise to the top alongside the High Five but little do they know, there will be fighting new threats to the OASIS. T for language.
1. 00- Master Weapon User Jimmy

My name is Jimmy Lee, I am the stereotypical anime nerd that you would talk about at school. The one that yells out random anime phrases in class. The one that only watching anime and ran like Naruto every single time we did sprints. That was me. It wasn't that bad though, most of the boys in my class would also yell out anime phrases and other bits and bobs. Our school was destroyed though by the government or something like that. One random boring math lesson and some drones flew out the school and explosions ringed all across the school. Fires started spreading and me and my friends popped out of a hole in the walls towards a nearby alleyway. Now me and all of my friends just lived in an apartment inside a building that was the home of my dead parents. They have been sent to the loyalty centres in the darn company IOI and I have never ever seen them ever since [We called the IOI the Sixers, or Sux0rz]. It was not just me though. All of my friends risked their lives and their parents lives so they just lived with me as fugitives. To avenge my parents, I would become a full time gunter and be the one to collect all three keys. Basically there was a challenge that James Halliday, the person who was more famous and had more money than Steve Jobs, created when he was going to die. In his creation, The OASIS, he placed a hidden easter egg inside the game that could only be accessed by collecting three keys, the copper key, the jade key and the crystal key. Each key was hidden by the man himself and we would have to try and crack the code for the key. No one managed to get any clues, any hints or any leads until someone called Parzival managed to collect the first key. This was just the beginning of all of the chaos that came soon after. Thirty minutes later, the legendary blogger and gunter named Art3mis popped up on the massive scoreboard every gunter kept on a seperate tab somewhere. Suddenly the Sixers started spamming war on the planet Ludus and gunters came up everywhere and waged war back. Me and all of my friends joined in and we found the entrance to the copper key but it was surrounded by a force field that none of the gunters were able to bypass or destroy; next thing you know, the Sixers placed another force field right above the old one giving even more protection to it. We basically gave up at that point and just focused on helping the other gunters destroy the attacking Sixer troops while the other gunter clans thought of a plan to destroy the force fields that were surrounding this strange cavern. My friends and I assumed this was the place where the first gate lied and so did everyone else including all of the gunters-why would the force field be surrounding it if this wasn't important. The fellow gunters started getting desperate and they used up a lot of their own credits to buy a couple of antimatter bombs which did the trick. All of us managed to collect the first key and from there we headed over to the planet Middletown where we had to each act out as the character David and recite all of his dialogue. Lucky for us, we prepared for it and after completing it, we managed to gain a clue to the jade key. No one got this one either but before long Art3mis got the freaking jade key. It was crazy how good these people were. We ran around in our chatrooms going crazy before we decided it was in the planet Frobuzz which was based and recreated on the game Zork. We needed to collect all nineteen of the trophies and place all nineteen in the trophy room. One of my friends found one of those plastic whistles that they gave out in cereal boxes and he randomly blew it. The key appeared right in front of his eyes and we just copied him. A total bandwagon, I know. For the last key, we didn't manage to collect it. The mighty legend Parzival collected it and he managed to win the prize of a worth of a multiple billion dollars and administrator rights to the entire game. When IOI pissed him off right after, he simply commanded the system to kill them easily. Instead of aiming for the crystal key, we helped join the battle of Anorak's Castle but in the process, we got all of our avatars killed by IOI who used a freaking catalyst that wiped out all of our avatars and everything we worked so hard for but it was worth it. Under no circumstances would we leave the OASIS to the Sixers. They would probably spam ads everywhere and make everything a living nightmare. The OASIS was the way out of the hell that has become of the world including all of the food shortages, horrible living conditions and the lack of the environment that was becoming of the Earth. It was dying and we were doing crap to help it. Only Parzival, Art3mis and Aech regained their avatars-I was a tiny bit salty about it since I lost my favorite artifact, a pencil which you could say anything and the it would pop out of the artifact (It can only be used once a week). But Parzival and Art3mis were dating so it was pretty obvious that he would return her avatar. I learned to live with it and restart all the way back to the bottom. We could probably just ask him to give our avatars back. He had administrator privileges, so why wouldn't he? Anyways, let me introduce you to the crew of people that I now live with. I had my little group of friends from my destroyed school that I escaped with a while back, there was Wesley the anime nerd like me, Emile the master at using a rubix cube(he uses it to do things in battle), Adrian the bandwagon that follows Wesley around, Jonathan the tiniest one of us all, Marvin the straight up gunner and the most anime of our little group, Ross the one who is addicted to cats and finally Danny who was the guy who would buy a million grenades and lob them in Planet Doom or in others places as an annoying troll. My friends were the only people I would ever meet up with and talk to; I had no other form of communication to anyone else but them and I planned to fix that. I wanted to make up a new legacy for each and every one of us, I created our joined guild and my hopes and dreams were contained inside. No longer will each and every one of us be outcasts from the world and be forgotten in the OASIS, this was my hope for our unforeseen future and my only wish I held inside this broken and destroyed world. My guild I created with my friends was called the Hunters and I aimed to be one of the most feared guilds in the entire existence of James Halliday's OASIS. I aimed to be the one guild everyone would never forget in the existence of the OASIS. And that would happen. After all these constantly months and dreams that have flew away like an imaginary bird, my dream came true and we would be the number one guild. The one everyone looked upon in times of the OASIS breaking down once again and having a new threat arise. The one they would always seek in the hopes of ending this ongoing war that has started once again. We would answer their calls and finish what IOI started, the intergalactic war for the OASIS. This is our story, the one that all of us held tightly like a baby in our hearts. Okay, that's pretty cliché but stick with me okay?


	2. 01- Ranged Fighter Emile

"Emile, take out the trash" A voice rang out from the corridor.

"Why should I?" I yelled back.

"It's your turn and if you don't agree, I'll be the one to tell Jimmy all of this" The voice shouted in return to my statement.

"Fine, I'll freaking do it" I huffed in annoyance before getting up from my beanbag chair.

I got out of my room and found a massive load of trash in the living room from what I could see in my vision, there were tons of cracked glass, spilled orange juice, half-eaten apples, crumbled balls of paper rolling around in the wind left by the open window, empty candy wrappers, a plastic water bottle that was half filled with Coca-Cola. For some strange reason, all of us just enjoyed causing a gigantic mess in our hideout and it would become a game for which one of us could pick all of it the fastest. And this time it was my turn to pick all of it up and clean the living room. It was a total mess and I hated cleaning the entire room-how was it fair for one person to clean up eight people's mess. To be fair to them, they hated doing this job whenever it was their turn to clean all of this mess so I really couldn't complain much. I walked back to my room and pulled out some clean rags and some cleaning detergent before returning to the living room and starting to wipe away all of the spilled juices. The rags were amazing for doing this type of cleaning and they perfectly absorbed the spilt orange juice and some other mixture Ross decided to play around with. I placed the now dirty rags in the wash that was in this exact room before throwing all of the scrunched up papers and other junk into the bin. A simple job but honestly annoying to say the least. I cracked my back before returning back to my room. My room was just a normal room that you would expect from a modern room, the wallpaper was a nice shade of yellow and blue, I had a curved computer running, a bookshelf hanging next to one of the walls, my collection of different rubix cubes across the ages I have been alive for, a fidget spinner on my desk, my OASIS rig hanging from the ceiling waiting for use and finally my bed. My bed was pretty big and it was very fluffy and comfy. I decorated it to look more futuristic and cool like you would expect. I also added some LED lights to the desk and the bed to feel more to my tone. Everyone else was in the OASIS most likely gaining some more cash or just killing some IOI for fun. Ever since IOI crumbled to dust after the legend Parzival collected the golden easter egg and gained administrator powers, most gunters had no idea what to do with their lives and most of them just decided in ridding the entire OASIS of the remaining IOI but some just settled for some PVP and didn't really care anymore for this world. Us however, we used this time to create more of a name for ourselves and be different to the many normal OASIS players. I reached up to the little red lever and my OASIS rig fell out and I catched it with my two hands before taking off my glasses and placing the rig right onto my head. Yes, I need glasses to see. Not my fault, just blame my genes and nothing else. I blinked and found a little box right in front of my eyes saying I needed the password in order to log in to my avatar.

I read out in the tone that I recorded my own password, "The Rubix Cube is one's best friend"

A new message popped up right in front of me that read:

Access Granted

Welcome back to the OASIS, Relenter01

A few bright flashes enveloped my eyes before they vanished and I found myself standing in the middle of the war room of our shared guild. The OASIS would always leave the user in wherever they logged out of the OASIS from so I ended up standing randomly in the guild base. Jimmy and Wesley founded this clan together and they invited me and the rest of my friends to be in their clan and I accepted. At first when it was just created, we were given a base that was as big as an apartment room. It was extremely hard to expand our base and to buy furniture but somehow Wesley and Marvin managed to snag a lot of new furniture such as beanbags, cushions, sofas, lamps, tables, chairs and other furniture that I'm too lazy to list out. Ross, during his clan raiding sessions, managed to steal a bunch of enchanted weapons and guns from Mass Effect; Marvin bought from his own credits weapon and armor racks for extra decoration. Me? I just spent my own credits to improve our defences for clan raids and to expand our little apartment room. At this current moment, our clan had a size of a big village and we had steel walls that surrounded our base. We had six different rooms, each was a different room for a different purpose and one of them was just our break room. I walked right out of the war room and towards the break room where I left my gear right at. The break room suddenly appeared right out of my eyes because I wasn't paying attention and I spotted all of my gear lying on my own beanbag. The break room was coloured a camo green and brown on the walls, a few silver banners hanging from the ceiling, Jimmy's pet wolf sleeping in her dog pen, a fox head attached to one of the walls, some gumball machines and more sleep eggs that could rotate if you pushed it slightly allowing for some stupid pranks that Danny would play out at me obviously. Some pillows were placed everywhere in a mess and dubstep music was playing at low volume due to Jimmy's wolf sleeping. If she woke up… someone was going to die. Her name was Seprenta and Jimmy named her based on a female snake that he was forced to kill on a Jumanji quest that he did for the extra experience. Her fur was a nice shade of grey and white; her eyes were a dim yellow. Seprenta wasn't the only pet that our clan owned to be honest with you. Ross had four little kittens that slept in his room inside the OASIS, Wesley had a raven that he used for sending emails and other messages to our partner guilds and Jonathan had a tiny mechanical dinosaur that shot lasers that did basically nothing. Sorry to say but it is true if I wasn't lying. I had none. I know, how disappointing. I never had the urge to capture a pet from the animal kingdom that appeared right after IOI failed to gain the crystal key like us. It just felt wrong for me to gain one. Danny was right now in Pokemon land trying to catch a Pikachu or something and Adrian was in the ocean catching fish for his aquarium that he forced me to buy[I lost almost half of my entire credit balance on the exact day]. Ever since the OASIS was free of IOI influence, dozens of new worlds started to pop up like wildfire and the land of Transformers was generated for the entire public to experience and do battle with. I bet you a thousand credits that Parzival added these to increase the widespread feeling of the OASIS when it first came out. Parzival also updated the levelling system and increased the max level cap to be at a gigantic number of two hundred. Jimmy was busy doing spam levelling across the galaxy of Star Wars and right now, his level stood at a kind of big number of eighty. I was just a level of fifty-five and was nowhere close to his sharp accuracy and skill with ranged weapons but something I could be proud of is that he was terrible at using a melee weapon. If I gave him a lightsaber that could kill any seventy levelled avatars, he wouldn't be able to kill even one or deflect any bullets. I could do that without a heartbeat and it was no problem if they spammed us with machine gun bullets. My hand just automatically deflected all of them and they surrendered all of their credits to me. A total badass, I know. I picked up my gear that was lying on my beanbag and all of the gear was instantly transferred to my inventory. I opened up my inventory and equipped my knight armor I gained from a Skyrim quest and the best part was that the armor was enchanted with a large health bonus so I gained a bonus of five hundred to my current health making me a tank when it came to battling enemy avatars in Planet Doom. I equipped my glove which was an artifact that I managed to gain from the most recent artifact hunt. The glove allowed me to create a bunch of explosions at wherever I aimed at with my right hand, high level explosion would ring out and credits would pile up towards my account. The glove had a cooldown of a week but the damage that came with it made up for the long wait. On my left hand, I had a silver ring that was enchanted to give me abnormal deflecting skills to the point of being a true jedi even though I wasn't playing as a fake Luke Skywalker or a Darth Vader. I owned a double bladed longsword that was buffed with a +5 so it was the strongest it could be, well, at the moment. It was made of pure crystal and it cost a crap ton of my fortune inside the virtual world of the OASIS. Anyways, I pulled my crap together and headed for our launchpad that contained all of our vehicles and ships that we managed to gain over the years. Our launchpad was designed to be a just come and go kind of idea, it was the shape of a rectangle and multiple cars were normally placed across the different plots that we designated for all of our own cars. Right now, all of my friends have driven off all of their cars and ships for wherever they were doing and it was only my car that was still lying in my parking spot ready to be driven. I owned an sharp race car from the old twenty first century and it was one of those Lamborghini Veneno. I upgraded the car to be able to transform the car tires like in the old 80's movie called Back To The Future, have little rotating laser turrets on the sharp edges of the car, a rotating three barrelled laser cannons on the to of the cockpit, quadruple boosters and a stronger car engine, an artificial intelligence that controlled the engines and autopilot of the car, machine guns on the car doors and a rocket thrusters on the back of the car alongside the quadruple boosters. I flicked my finger in a 'up' motion and the right door opened up like the door of the DeLorean. Smoke erupted out because of a smoke generator I placed inside in a hidden spot so it would be like a epic movie scene. I ducked down and sat back down in the leather chair-the door closed up immediately and my AI activated immediately.

"Welcome Relenter01, where do you want to go today?" My AI said in his robotic male voice.

"I'll choose later, give me a second" I said to my vehicle AI.

I opened out my inventory and swiped the screen, the screen turned into a map and my friends were in a bookmark tab right on the right sign of the screen.

I clicked the little microphone button on the search bar, "Find Th0_Lup4s"

Th0_Lup4s was the avatar name of my friend Jimmy, he based it on his obsession with his wolves and all that. The avatar name was actually just pronounced 'The Lupus' and the random numbers was just because he wanted it to seem really cool and just because the original name was already token. It was basically impossible to get a name without any numbers just because someone in this dying society was using it and their avatar was just for shopping. You know how annoying it is when some old lady sitting in the middle of nowhere in this world and had no idea how to do player versus player took my cool name that I wanted to use and the person who wasn't using it was just using it to do shopping and other lady stuff. My name was luckily not being used by someone else so I snagged it before some other random fat dude could take it and do some stupid shit with it. My map flickered and the servers were scanning before the map started to zoom in straight into the planet known as Planet Doom, Planet Doom was a burning red and black planet and from an outside perspective, you could see massive explosions ring everywhere. The map scrolled through and zoomed in until I could have a clear view of him fighting off some drones that was attacking every single avatar on Planet Doom. The planet was a massive place for any person who wanted to gain credits and some nice items for their own personal use and it was a PVP zone so killing was totally possible. Jimmy was right now hiding under one of the barricades and was preparing a grenade to throw out. Red and green lasers were being shot and somehow the lasers didn't even touch a single inch of him. He threw the grenade and a few silent moments of gunfire and dying screams before a loud boom rang out. A loud cloud of red and black erupted out and crackling of electricity sparked out into the battlegrounds below.

I turned back to my vehicle, "Set course to Sector One, activate autopilot"

"Autopilot activated. Setting course to Sector One. Sector One found. Engine starting up" The robotic voice returned once again.

The Lamborghini Veneno started to rumble like a horse running across mountains and the engine fired up before the car started to lift up. The tires flipped ninety degrees and light blue rocket fire came out of the tires, the back boosters shot out fire and the Lamborghini started to charge right through hyperspace. My race car had a engine that was powered by tons of high tier energy suppliers so it had the power to drive through space with the effect around my race car that seemed like I was on the Millennial Falcon travelling through hyperspace. Using quick maths I learned[these is the only times that you need quick maths], I calculated and estimated that the trip would take a solid ten minutes so I pulled out my vision of Jimmy killing robots back in front of my vision. Now, he was shooting multiple robots with explosive arrows on his enchanted bow. His bow was called the multiplier and it was one of the artifacts he gained from a battle on the exact planet that he was fighting on right now. The bow was one of those bows from the game called World Of Warcraft and it glowed light green constantly. It was a super high tier bow that could notch ten arrows in one swing and the best part? When the arrows fired, they would multiply four times so every arrow that was fired, four arrows would come out of that one arrow meaning every release of the drawstring could shot out forty arrows. It was super duper rigged because the OASIS had no limits when it came to item balancing so this kind of weapon was totally allowed. Parzival allowed it so people just went with it. He fired it at the incoming drones and the entire wave was destroyed in one blow shaking the area around him causing new trenches to be created and other avatars to fall down all noob like. I glanced over more closely and looked at his avatar, he had chose his avatar to be a hybrid of a gigantic wolf and a normal human. Instead of a normal human head, he chose in the avatar creator menu to have a wolf head. His wolf head had fur that was colored bright white like a snowy wolf, he had bright silver eyes and he had a long snout. He was wearing light glass armor from the game named Skyrim and on his back was folded silver ghostly wings. The wings weren't an artifact I assure you. They were a new model that was being sold in the OASIS malls and they were expensive to the bone. Seventy five thousand credits for one pair so basically no one had them. Jimmy couldn't help it though. I remember him bragging about it to all of us and Ross nearly chopped his head straight off. It had the power to fly for unlimited amounts of time and this battle on Planet Doom was to get me a pair too. They came with about two hundred different models and they ranged from angel wings to wings that were made of pure fire. I'm not kidding.

I opened a audio call to him and he picked up, "Yo Jimmy, what up?"

"Nothing much" Explosion rang into my ears. "Just trying to gain a big amount of credits and a new artifact"

I coughed, "Bro, you don't need help? You seem to be in a tight spot"

Jimmy sighed, "Isn't that supposed to be normal"

I laughed, "Your right"

"I'm getting close to the artifact, the enemy robots are getting stronger the further I go but they aren't the worst NPC that I have faced" Jimmy reported. "How about you? Where are you heading to right now?"

"Sector one, I'm going to go into the Star Wars Galaxy and do some shooting around. Maybe I can get some good loot while I'm at it"

"Nice, I'll be returning back to base in around a hour so tell everyone else to return back including you Emile. I have some business I need to discuss with all of you" He dismissed the chat.

A large bump shook the car and I looked straight up to find myself stranded in the middle of nowhere inside the Star Wars Galaxy, I could see some planets but not many ships floating around. This was odd to say the least, the Star Wars Galaxy was almost always full of ships battling each other so it was usually a gigantic war site where you could win or lose everything you have worked so hard for. Suddenly a large blast of a red beam fired right on the right side of my car, more lasers followed and ships began to appear seemingly out of nowhere. The controls forced a barrel roll to the right and I had to manually activate all of the weapons because my system was too weak to have auto fire on my weapons. Well partly because the input system wasn't a super high tier power source so I had limits to what I could do. I clicked a glowing red button on the driving wheel and I could hear the rumbling on the machine guns heating up and the lasers turning straight on. On the top of my cockpit, I could feel the rotating three barrel turret rotate to behind me and fire gigantic blasts of lasers all the way back. The other turrets I have installed were busy spam firing at the other ships that were firing at me and I was engaged in a full out war. I looked out at the windows and recognized some vehicles that aren't NPC's but actual vehicles that real life avatars in this world bought. Nevertheless, they still continued to attack me so I responded by attacking them back once again. The inside of the car was starting to grow in heat so I clicked on the little blue button next to the button, it was my air conditioning on and off switch that I placed due to the massive heat that would envelop the car if I didn't turn on the cooling system. A gigantic blast of cold air continued to shoot out in massive blasts and the car wasn't as hot as before. With the heat out of the way, I could focus more on shooting the enemy battleships that just blind firing hoping for a clean hit. I turned off the autopilot of the car but not the autofire since I didn't want to just manually click buttons if I wanted to shoot at things; I rolled the car to the left just in time for me to dodge a blast that would have destroyed the cockpit straight through. Normal logic still applied in the OASIS so I couldn't breathe forever inside the empty void of space unless I had a car that could supply oxygen or I had a oxygen generator equipped on my avatar which I don't own. I did some cool acrobatics with my car dodging lasers and firing all the way back. My turrets easily destroyed the ships that were attacking, well, at least the NPC ones, the player modified vehicles were more tricky because they had higher grade weaponry and they actually had the power to improvise and retreat if necessary. I dodged most of the hits but one of the lasers touched my engine slowing down the rate at how fast I could dodge all of the lasers. Originally I planned to add an invisible force field generator on the car so I would have more protection but turns out the power supply couldn't handle the energy needed to run the force field and the generator exploded. Kind of a bad move on my part. I looked over at the time and found that forty minutes have passed and I have a broken engine that could slow down my speed of how fast I could return to base in time.

"Set course to Lupreta" I mumbled before closing my eyes.

Lupreta was our clan name, it was the name that Jimmy suggested once again partly because of his obsession of wolves but also because it sounded like a legit planet that someone could visit. It was located in Sector 6 and was on a planet also called Lupreta. When you create a clan, you immediately get an apartment sized room but you also get your own planet. It was a player versus player planet so we had to be careful for intruders but most of the time, no one would be so stupid to charge right into enemy guild territory by themselves and try to raid their items. Danny could do it though. He had abnormal ninja skills and he was basically invisible to find unless you squinted at two dim eyes or if he messed up and knocked over a bush. My engine was in rough shape and I could basically hear the engine crying in pain. Silently I made a prayer that it would hold up and I didn't need to call Wesley to push my car over the border, that would be terribly embarrassing to say the least. I arrived all the way back to Lupreta with a destroyed engine and found everyone already walking in to the break room. I swiped my door open and I front flipped three times in the air before landing perfectly on the floor with my Lamborghini Veneno slowly descending back to the parking lot or you could call it the launch pad. I had some new gravity boots I stole from some sort of bloke in the now player versus player zone that was the planet of Ludus. They allowed me to take no fall damage so I could do total ninja dodges in the air and front flips without harming my health bar and risking killing my own avatar trying to be cool. I walked right back in and found them sitting with their weapons out and a tense atmosphere reaching my head and burning my bones. What was going on? There was blood on the floor for some odd reason and it didn't seem good at all.


	3. 02- Magic Wielder Wesley

I was sitting down on my gaming chair that I brought into the OASIS and my pet raven was sitting on my shoulder with a scroll in his beak. I pulled the scroll off my raven and I looked at what the note read. My eyes widened at what the note read, it was from another guild and the note didn't sound or look good. The font was a bright red which already seemed oddly strange and it was spattered with ink so it seemed like it was rushed. I scanned the note and I nearly crushed the note after I read it. The note was from the guild, The Acentors, and it was basically a roast that our guild was really weak and that they stole all of our credits that we had collected in our bank. I didn't think much about it and thought it was just a troll until I stepped foot into our bank and found all of our credits gone. All of our money, gems, artifacts and plans that we collected over the years was just missing! Missing! They were gone without a trace and it didn't even seem like they had trouble with the lock that we placed. From what I could make out of the remaining door pieces and the bolts on the floor, I figured they just fired off multiple rounds of sticky grenade launchers from Call Of Duty and a plasma flamethrower-the door exploded and they stole everything. Plasma flamethrowers were pretty rare since they costed a lot so The Acentors probably just assassinated a guy who had one or they just stole one from a guy who was feeling sleepy. I stabbed my red and black katana in the ground in rage before I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. I pulled out the katana from the ground before flipping it back to its sheath on my back. I was wearing one of those robes from the anime called Bleach and I had dual sheaths for my katanas on my back. They were just for backup though, I mainly just used anime spells such as the Kamehameha Wave from Dragon Ball or the Rasengan from Naruto. They were more effective than my katanas due to my lack of skill with close combat like my friend, Jimmy. I had a fighting style of firing from a medium range and had a tendency to run and gun with magic. Magic just came naturally to me and I had more skill with shooting fireballs than slicing robots into pieces. Inside my mind, I was panicking and I could barely think straight, what were we going to do?

I opened my online database and clicked on the search bar, "Open guild database:The Acentors"

"The Acentors found" The search bar artificial intelligence said in it's robotic voice.

"Info" I growled.

"The Acentors are a high level guild that consists of forty members, they own a planet in sector eight and have an invisible force field around their base. Currently they have a credit balance of eighty thousand credits and might have stole from you. Okay they stole from you" The machine reported.

"Where is the juice?" I flipped a coin I collected from a planet in the middle of the World Of Warcraft planet.

"They have a secure gate at the front with plasma turrets active twenty four seven, side walls that are guarded by hour patrols, a back gate which is as protected as the front gate, iron gates on the front of the windows and heavy rocket launchers everywhere that have the power to home to you. You'll be crazy to attack them"

I swiped the online database to the right and switched the screen into the search screen, I searched for Jimmy or Th0_Lup4s and the search menu zoomed right in and found him in the middle of Planet Doom holding the artifact that he managed to gain and was running back to the teleportation portal. Smoke was bellowing out of his armor and his wings were covered in ash but they still managed somehow to glow a pale silver.

I sent him an audio message, "Bro, you need to come back right now Th0_Lup4s"

"Why are you using avatar names all of a sudden?" He said curiously.

"Things happened. We lost all of our credits in the vault and our plans for attacking clans" My eyes glazed back to the burning remains of the vault door.

"No way, you must be kidding" Th0_Lup4s shook his head.

"I'm not kidding, the vault door is a burning heap and-" I looked over to my left and saw Seprenta's burning and bloody body.

"And what?" He shouted.

"Seprenta is going to die" I gave him a sad monotone like I was going to give her a funeral.

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm coming right over as quick as I can. I trust you with her life, do not and hear me, do not let her to die. I will personally kill you and my own avatar if she dies"

I dismissed the call before wiping sweat off my forehead and ran over to Seprenta, her eyes were closed and on her coat, there were gunshot marks and scratches from the close ranged people. Around her was a massive pile of crimson blood and a sword was pierced in her chest. I raised my eyebrow and suddenly I could see her health bar. Normally she had a health bar of four hundred but right now her health was below fifty and she was right now unconscious. Damn. I gathered my will and switched through my favorite list for my spells and selected my healing spell from Warcraft. I did one of those motions that you did to release lightning from your hand and a yellow glow appeared right around Seprenta. My healing spell was moderate and it could heal at a decent rate but the best I could do was get her health to seventy five percent because it was impossible to heal up to full health with spells. Danny was our best healer we had and he wasn't back yet so I just had to spam this spell until he arrived. The spell costed twenty five mana and I had six hundred mana so I could probably heal her until Danny arrived with my mana levels. I couldn't reach for the bandages so I had no choice but to use my healing spell. Smoke from the burnt vault door reached my nose and I lost concentration for a moment; Seprenta's health immediately lost a hundred hit points. Five whole minutes clicked away and Jimmy managed to fly straight into wherever I was right now. He immediately widened his eyes at the damage done to his own pet wolf and crouched over.

Jimmy was just about to activate a heal spell of his own to let me recover my own mana when a massive explosion occurred before our eyes. There were one, two, five, no, ten people all from The Acentors. I was low on mana, but Seprenta needed healing so only Jimmy could've healed her. I quickly wielded my katana still unconfident in my ability to fight in close combat. I charged forward and landed a swift strike hitting one of the people and quickly spun around the parry the attack from behind. I took out both Katanas before dodging and striking trying my best to maintain mobility. I obviously couldn't have won this battle due to my lack of experience with melee weapons and being outnumbered, but that wasn't my goal. I was to buy time for Jimmy to at least make sure he would be able to recover Seprenta to a stable state. I already healed her quite a lot but Jimmy wasn't known for healing. He was more of a scavenger that could basically fight with any weapon he picked up and could probably win the duel. I kept dodging and parrying hoping that Jimmy would be done soon. I managed to strike down 2 of the Acentors melee fighters but there were still 2 left with 4 of them firing at me and another two recovering the people I injured. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight any longer and decided to play some mind games on them. Checking my mana, I had plenty now and could unleash a couple spells. They both striked down at me and I simultaneously blocked both attacks. I charged up energy inside of me before connecting an electrical current that transferred through my hand then through the blades and into the opponents. This attack was called "Chidori Current" where I could release electricity out of my body and surround myself. The electric was enough to cause them to faint but there were still the Snipers to deal with. I'm one of those people who can't hit still targets in the wide open unless I take a few attempts, I wasn't really good at aiming. Okay, that's an understatement. I can't aim. This meant I'd prefer pistols as a ranged weapon as they were more focused on close to mid range combat. I had a Mauser C96 which was Han Solo's weapon but that was in the stash and of course stolen. The snipers all shot at me and I realised that I couldn't defend myself as not only had my stamina gone down, but the Chidori Current for some reason had taken up all of my mana. I had originally a hundred mana to use and Chidori Current only took twenty five. It was definitely strange as usually I'd be able to unleash multiple Chidori Streams that were a lot stronger than the one I had just created and I'd have plenty of mana left. I had a slight suspicion that things were not normal but that was interrupted as the lasers were closing in on me. I knew I wouldn't have been fast enough to reflect the lasers. I could probably just barely survive but then who would heal me. I would probably die from blood loss. I prepared a stance to protect myself but suddenly a flash appeared and all the lasers disappeared as all the snipers dropped one by one. I wondered who could have eliminated everyone with such speed and realised it was Danny with a knife in one hand, it was dripping with blood.


	4. 03- Light Speed Danny

I was on the rugby field just generally working on my cardio. I wasn't like my friends and I preferred outdoors rather than indoors. I was on the verge of collapsing after running a stunning one thousand laps each being four hundred meters in just one hour. I sat down and drank a stamina recovery potion. Most of outdoors were either filled with bandits or scavengers and really were dangerous. My stamina was over a thousand and my speed attribute was a solid one hundred. This was the max level obtainable before having to turn Infamy. Once someone reaches the level of a hundred, they have to go through the progress of Infamy which just requires you to find some items. I was halfway done with collecting my Infamy items and decided to turn Infamy 1 on speed. There were four items required to turn Infamous. A Lightsaber Crystal. Feathers from a Black Hawk. Hercules Sandals and a Tiger Claw. I had already obtained a Black Hawk feather as they were quite common creatures. Whilst the Tiger Claw was sort of hard to get as they were aggressive and could be quite scary, in reality I finished the job in a couple of minutes. A Lightsaber Crystal was hard to get as you needed to endure the frozen lands and enter the cave on planet Ilum. Not only that, you needed to watch out for the snow troopers and the multiple Wampas that would try and eat you. Even though my speed was pretty good. The snow just slowed me down and made my trip last for hours rather than thirty minutes. I quickly dashed through the snow as I saw multiple snowtroopers. I quickly checked my inventory as I brought out my knife only to realise that it had frozen and broke. I never really got a weapon that was actually strong because I usually stayed back to train or protect our base. I would have to rely on my bare hands and needed a gun anyways so I dashed past the snowtroopers before coming back and knocking them out. I picked up one of their guns and took some other supplies just for keeping. I followed the wall as I cautiously roamed corners checking for Wampas. Fortunately, there weren't any Wampas and I was safe. I walked in picked up a couple shards so our guild could make some sabers or other weapons and left. Hercules Sandals were a craftable item and it required a pair of sandals, Dragon Fang and a Dragon Scale which came from Final Fantasy. We had plenty of these items as we needed to make some backup gear just in case we lost all our items. Dragonic Gear was quite durable but was really heavy, so nobody really used it as their main gear. After crafting the sandals, I went into the Vault of Infamy where I handed over all four items. I was required to pass a test where it really would put my agility and mobility to the test. I sprinted keeping an average speed to not tire myself out too fast, even though my stamina was higher than everyone in the guild. I still would use more stamina than most people as I ran faster, even though it was only slightly. It would eventually make a difference.

Suddenly walls shot up as I was forced to react fast, I flipped over the wall and did a slide to dodge the lasers. The walls were starting to close in and I still had a long way to go, I quickly threw my kunai forward and used a technique I had learnt from Naruto in the Naruto sector. It was created by Tobirama and it was called Flying Raijin in Japanese or the 'Flying Thunder God Technique' in English. It basically allows you to move faster than light. The Kunai was so close to landing on the exit, I needed to complete this or I wouldn't be able to take it for another month. It was too risky to wait so I teleported to the kunai before launching myself forward with both walls which were now in a meter's reach. I flung forward as I was probably going at almost Mach 1. The speed was incredible. I closed my eyes in anticipation hoping I would succeed the test. I felt myself crash against the ground as I realised I had completed it. Yes! I'd be able to obtain Infamy.

Wesley had recently decided to relax on fighting and magic and decided to renovate the place. He didn't like leaving stuff in the vault especially credits, so he luckily kept his credits inside his own avatar. Firstly, he bought multiple robots that could help tidy up the place. None of us really enjoyed tidying so that's why he bought two. Next, he expanded the base which extended to about five more rooms. Wesley had gotten a Dojo with training robots inside. A gym for training. A Library for books. An Armory/Forge to create new weapons and a laboratory. Our old base only consisted of five rooms. A Living Room. A Dining Room/Kitchen. A Medical Room and a Bathroom. I personally found the new gym the most useful. It was massive as there were many different gym equipment to use from. Weights, Treadmills, Dumbbells and a sprinting facility. Our old cardio place was dirty, broken down and was wide open and vulnerable for attacks. I quickly began practicing my running and raising my attributes. The benefit of the running track was that it could adjust its length. The smallest being a hundred metres and the longest being a kilometer. I decided to run a kilometer to practice even more and set the challenge of running a hundred laps. It was extremely tiring but luckily I already reached level thirty on the Infamy and I felt myself getting a lot faster. My energy was low so I decided to take a rest.

Darkness was swirling around in different patterns right around me and I could hear nothing, nothing at all. I looked down at my body and found in surprise that I didn't have any weapons. My knife was broken and in shreds. No guns or any ranged weapon at all. Crap. I saw a sinister figure in front of me grasping and ripping my heart out as I fell to the ground. I woke up with a start, sweat shaking from my brow. It was horrible having a dream inside the OASIS because the system allowed more vivid and crazy dreams than in real life but at least it was just a dream and not a vision of the oncoming future. The decision that I decided on was that right now I needed a new weapon with all the new additions of my arsenal. I entered the armory where Jimmy and Emile were just casually chatting about gaming and weapons. They saw my sluggish condition which lead to Emile asking:

"What's wrong Danny?"

I sighed and told them about the nightmare that I had. They started at me with wide eyes as they listened closely to every detail I gave them even though there wasn't much to talk about.

"My knife froze and broke so easily even though I've experienced worse than just the cold. My knife never broke then. It's strange. Even if my knife didn't break though, it isn't really a good weapon for actual dueling. I don't want to have to rely on assassination."

"Hmm. I think sticky bombs would be a good weapon for you to use." replied Emile.

"But he doesn't really use loud weapons or ranged weapons either, he's a close combat fighter. Say, didn't you get some kyber crystals to make lightsabers earlier?" said Jimmy.

"Um. Yeah. But Lightsabers aren't a stealth weapon either."

I was in a conflict with myself on what weapon really was my style of fighting. Would I be better off with hidden cybernetic enhancements in his body. Like Terminator with a near invincible skeleton. Perhaps an arm cannon like Cyborg from the Detective Comics Universe. Or… I brightened up with the idea of using a weapon from warframe called Orthos. It was a spear like weapon that utilized two blades- one on each of the pole weapon. I could use his speed to attack ferociously by spinning Orthos around or just fight with it normally. Even though it had only two blades with quite a distance between them. I was sure this was the perfect weapon for him. I told Jimmy the idea who had played Warframe before and introduced the game to everyone.

I, who was delighted at the moment, said: "I GOT IT! I'll use the Orthos from Warframe!"

Jimmy seemed impressed with his idea but warned him about the consequences: "Orthos is a great weapon for both stealth and fast attacking, it lacks damage but for someone like you with tons of stamina and speed it will definitely suit you."

Emile offered help to create the weapon and said that it would probably be ready in about fifteen minutes as it was quite a simple weapon that didn't require much to create. Jimmy stayed inside the armory as I offered to get three bowls for ramen for everyone to just relax and eat. While Jimmy and Emile were working on Orthos, I went into the kitchen to create three bowls of miso ramen with pork and a soft boiled egg. He came back twenty minutes later and gave a bowl to his two friends. Me and Jimmy wolfed down their ramen as Emile ate it slowly. I asked everyone if my weapon was ready for usage and Jimmy pointed at the corner where Orthos was lying. I grabbed the weapon and entered the Dojo.


	5. 04- Demon or Dragon?

I had just arrived on a planet where Norse Mythology had been influenced everywhere. The Norse Gods and Demons had taken over and controlled this world. Obviously still at conflict and war. There was bloodshed everywhere as the vikings tend to be more savage. This planet was a high level zone so not many avatars in the OASIS would visit quite often but the reward for killing the NPC's in this zone gave really good items to whoever killed them. I had taken out some vikings which were no problem and served as a minor inconvenience. My blue and purple energy sword from Halo had sliced and diced through those vikings like he was a master chef. Vikings… They can sneak up on you, but they always have to scream bloodcurdling battle cries that ruin the art of stealth. Vikings were never actually really that smart even in mythology and they just had brute strength. I used my other hand and a massive energy sword pierced through the viking. Several more were charging towards me as I sheathed my blades and fired an arrow from my crossbow that targeted each of the vikings and it dissected all the vikings in seconds before decapitating the last one. I sighed: "Such bloodthirst can cause someone to be reckless and end up losing their life."

I proceeded forward as I saw particular materials and supplies that caught my interest. There were a few hammers and waraxes that looked pretty cool and could be tinkered on. Some gems and other items that could be of use were also scattered in the floor but they were covered in viking blood. I walked over and scavenged a few out of the piles of rusty metal. I ran off to the east and engaged in more combat with the vikings, they were holding swords and roared when they spotted me charging them with my energy sword in hand. One of them aimed to chop of my head but I rolled underneath him but not before stabbing him right in the genitals. A little handy tip. NPC's would always be vulnerable to getting stabbed in the groin and especially male NPC's. I parried some more blades and ducked once again to dodge an axe swing. Using my left hand, I flickered through my inventory and selected my machine gun. My finger slipped on the trigger and bullets began to spray out as fast as a rocket and shot the vikings right in the chest. Their armor was built for blocking ancient weapons but it wasn't built for bullets so my machine gun was more than effective. As I stood up I heard a faint roar. Cries for mercy filled the air as anyone would have shivers up their spine from what they just heard. I saw a shadowy figure in the distance that had red lights glowing and dimming constantly..

*flashback*

"So Danny what did it look like? The Shadowy Figure in your nightmare that you said was super duper scary?" I attached one last bandage to Seprenta's head.

"It was sort of like a dragon, it had all the components and parts of a dragon. Large wings, teeth, roaring and fire breathing, but it was in the shape of a human."

"I see. What was it holding?" Emile nodded.  
"A sword. The creature said that this blade will make sure pain lasts forever. Well, before he ripped my heart out and I fell to the ground and woke up."

"Wait a second, how can a weapon cause pain that lasts forever? Isn't that impossible in the OASIS rules?" I mumbled.

"I'm not sure" Danny looked down at the floor. "It could definitely be possible in the OASIS since the OASIS had no rules when it came to balancing like your bow so maybe this could be a legit weapon"

"Man! That isn't really fair" Emile complained.

Danny slapped his back, "Nothing is fair in life, Emile"

"Thanks for telling me this Danny. Maybe this would help me somehow"

*flashback ends*

A dragon like creature in the shape of a human… carrying a sword. My silver eyes widened in horror as I suspected that this creature was the one in Danny's dream. It wasn't unusual that many enemies you meet would haunt your dreams beforehand. Dreams in the OASIS could be normal dreams or they could be visions. This time, Danny's dream was a vision and it was luck that he told us so I didn't need to run in here blindly with no knowledge of his weapons or how he looked like. This was crazy though and I never expected this to reach this far. I had put it together rather quickly as someone who enjoyed mythology. Ever since I was in class, I always was good with mythology and it just automatically came to me. I was in the land where Norse had taken over so I had a slight advantage. Emphasis on 'slight'. The dragon was Nidhogg or the black dragon but perhaps in the body of a demon. Carrying Dainsleif. A sword which could cause cuts that never heal… I couldn't fight him alone. It was too risky. If I was hit anywhere on my body as long as it was a cut I would mostly be fine as long as it was stitched up and the bleeding stopped. This was different. I needed time to call my friends and it was basic knowledge that Nidhogg wouldn't give me the opportunity to freely call them.

"Nidhogg!" I yelled to draw time. "What are you doing here, dragon? Aren't you supposed to be eating the roots of the World Tree?"

"Normally yes but I got bored" He shot fire into the sky.

"You got bored?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Obviously, after eating roots for over a thousand years, wouldn't anyone get bored? I smelt good prey from most likely your friend and you smell delicious" He licked his lips.

"Nidhogg, I may be a wolf that you want to chew down but chill. I'm not that tasty" I quickly spoke out.

He shook his head, "You do not understand mortal. Your wolf senses are weaker than mine, I can smell good prey and which ones are bad prey. Unlucky for you, you stand in the region of tasty and good prey"

Suddenly Nidhogg fired a large blast of fire right at my prone body, my senses finally booted like a computer and I cartwheeled out of the way, I opened my inventory while somehow dodging all of the fire and selected my artifact bow, Multiplier. I notched an arrow from the middle of nowhere(the weapon automatically would take an arrow from my inventory and automatically lock it in place) and fired at him. Like I expected, the arrow multiplied by four giving me four arrows that bounced off the dragon's heavy plating. Nidhogg was more smart than the other monsters that I faced and he switched to being more offensive than defensive. Nidhogg flew forward with his overpowered sword in hand and tried for a swing at my body. I parried the swing with my bow and immediately regretted it. Smoke began to spread on my bow and I could feel something snap inside. Of course this had to happen. I was about to notch another arrow but found that the bowstring snapped and was swinging in the air. I placed my bow back into my inventory and changed my weaponry in a split second. Using my inventory, I placed my energy blade in my left hand and my machine gun in my right hand. Bullets began to fire out and Nidhogg burned all of them with one of his fireball. Nidhogg flew back in the air before placing his sword in a downwards motion and charged me. I barely had time to raise my right hand and deflect the blade. Sparks began to spray out in my face and it was like one of those cheesy movies like Monty Python. Using this to my advantage, sort of, I rolled backwards and fired right in the head of Nidhogg. A few bullets managed to get past his defence and impaled themselves in his skull. One tiny stream of blood rolled down onto the grass plains underneath himself and his eyes glowed. One of his claws stabbed at the ground and a massive chunk of the dirt shot up, creating a pillar of dirt. I fell down right on my butt and some of my own fur covered my left eye. I stared down at the ground and found myself at a massive height above ground level.

"Can't get down now mutt" He laughed with his usual deep voice.

It was true. I didn't have those fancy shoes that my friend Emile had that could negate fall damage. If I fell off the pillar, I could kill myself and he wouldn't have to eat me. If I somehow managed to survive, he would just pick me up with his jaws and crush me into multiple bits. My eyes rolled backwards and I managed a short glance at my wings. Of course! I had wings, I could just glide down. How stupid could I be? I hopped off and gilded with my wings towards the ground. I reloaded my assault rifle quickly before firing more bullets at Nidhogg.

"You forgot I have wings?" I fluttered my own wings.

"You forgot you had wings, idiot" He laughed before shooting more fireballs at me.

With my mind distracted, I managed to get hit with one of the titanly fireballs. I could see nothing but red and orange light. The fireball spread all across my body and I could already feel my blood boil; some of my fur was still burning from the fireball. My health bar dropped down by a hundred hit points and I sheathed my energy sword on my left hand and switched to a water spell. I cooled myself of the fire and flew up in the air. Nidhogg swung his mighty wings and an airblast knocked myself all the way back to the ground, my wings being useless. He stomped all the way to my prone body and grasped me by the throat. I was lifted right into the air and my breathing turned to gasps, trying to gain some extra air to survive. My vision was turning into blurs and I could barely see; my eyes were so close to be falling towards sleep.

"Is this the end?" I asked my inner wolf.

"No, this will not be our end. We will not die by this dragon" He shook me awake mentally.

I regained consciousness for a few seconds and I flapped my wings with as much force as I could. My wings managed to build up enough speed to fly out of Nidhogg's grip and I collapsed back into the ground. My lungs gasped for air and I gave them air now that I was free to take in as much air as I needed. Finally my pride wore off and I needed help to defeat this jerk of a dragon. I quickly contacted three of my friends. Wesley, Jonathan and Danny as Emile had sprained his ankle and couldn't run so he wouldn't be much help to us. Emile had a cooldown of five hours before he could walk perfectly again so I removed him from my list of help for now. We didn't want to risk him getting even more injured. Emile couldn't have been healed with a healing spell because it didn't recover broken bones, it simply recovered your health or at least our healing spells weren't that powerful yet. Danny and I were able to stop bleeding but that was because our healing was level fifty, but I'm sure one of us could be able to reach a few Prestige levels and recover broken bones.

"Checking in Th0_Lup4s, I require assistance from Magik_Hooman, God_Speed and Wrong_Number. I've been attacked by what I believe to be the Norse dragon named Nidhogg in Sector 7"  
"Magik_Hooman speaking here. Understood. Will come to your assistance immediately."

(A/N the perspective is right now in the third perspective beyond this notice)

Judging by the voice of Jimmy, he must've needed help urgently. Wesley told Jonathan and Danny to follow him immediately.

Wesley shouted. "EREBUS!"

His trusty raven immediately arrived in front of me with its yellow claws wrapped around my arm. Apparently Wesley had trained Erebus to be a strong pet and he could a lot of things. From increasing in size so we could fly and ride him to following only his commands. Wesley had developed a friendship with Erebus. Wesley summoned a gate using one of the artifacts he gained from Planet Doom and went through to the Land of Norse Mythology along with Jonathan and Danny. Once we arrived, He told Erebus to increase in size and told Jonathan and Danny to hop on who were amazed by the abilities of Erebus. Wesley concentrated and connected his mind with Erebus by a mind link which he developed with him after six months. This mental link allowed Wesley to tell Erebus where to go. I used his increased vision to find Jimmy. After a good few minutes of flying we finally spotted Jimmy, he was tired out and was close to fatigue. We had to do something. Jimmy was striked down just by the sheer impact of Nidhogg's Blade. It appeared Jimmy's arm had been clawed which was not good whatsoever. Nidhogg raised his blade in a taunting manner and with rage slammed his sword down. Jonathan saw what was happening and brought out his pistols and blasted volleys of bullets onto Nidhogg. With Nidhogg startled, Wesley lowered his raven onto the ground surrounding his katana with a dark aura. When we were a few meters off the ground, Wesley retrieved Erebus and landed on the ground. Danny was the fastest and he dashed forward getting a few cuts on Nidhogg with Orthos. Dashing away, Nidhogg was then greeted by a load of bullets that sent him flying back. Wesley's sword attack was ready, He had tried to utilize dark magic into some of his techniques. It was risky as it could turn the user insane and was considered quite sinister. Even with these facts in mind, He practiced it because he knew his mana control was pretty good and he already had reached Prestige 3. Wesley was level 320 if you counted all of the prestiges. Mana Control was one of the easier ones to raise but turning Prestige would still take a couple months. It is something that takes longer the higher level you get and it was extremely hard to raise his level of Mana Control. Wesley dashed forward with his katana with Nidhogg still on the floor stunned.

He yelled: "Dark Magic: One Hundred Strikes!"

Nidhogg forced himself up before getting a nice cut along his chest, before receiving another, and another, and another, and another. Soon the cuts were adding up to one hundred! It was like those anime shows where the user would attack at light speed sort of like Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms in Naruto. Either way, Nidhogg's chest was now full of scars and cuts that were glowing with black light glimmering from them. He withdrew his sword and Nidhogg exploded. He had drastically increased in mana since before he only had six hundred mana. Now he had an impressive two thousand. This was his first time using dark magic in real battle and it already took out half his mana leaving him with a thousand. It was fine though as his other techniques didn't require as much. We expected Nidhogg to be separated into a few pieces and to slowly burn away into ashes, but we sure were wrong. He stood up with nothing on his chest and simply laughed. None of us could believe it. Dark Magic didn't have any effect on him… Even if it was just a simple technique, it had to do something right? No. He was just mocking us. That infuriated Wesley. So much to the extent that he released a Rasengan straight into Nidhogg's stomach in rage. Boiling on the inside, Wesley was shocked to see that he still remained in front of him. He grabbed him by his throat before stabbing him with his sword and throwing Wesley onto a piece of rock. Danny came to his assistance and managed to recover his bloody wound.

Nidhogg snorted: "I guess Dainsleif is rusty from not fighting for millennia after millennia, you guys can recover from your wounds for now."

Wesley sighed in relief: "Thank Goodness for that."

"Alright! NO MORE CHILD GAMES!" retorted Nidhogg with fury.

He shot wave after wave of fireballs that forced us to dodge rather than protect ourselves due to the size. We were all in fear and were in consideration of escaping but we weren't like that. We weren't cowards because who would surrender to a NPC?. If we wanted to be feared, why would we escape? That was purely our determination. No surrendering. No turning back now. Jimmy still exhausted had to join the fight. He took a deep breath before mentally activated his Wolf Sync mode where he and Seprenta would join minds and body in order to create one powerful being. He had a light aura around him that slowly cracked revealing a full wolf form of Jimmy's avatar. He now had massive wings[bigger than the original] with a silver aura surrounding them. His eyes were now ones that shone with justice and hope. Dual blades were placed in his hands that shone a dark silver. In this form, he was very very strong. Nobody dared challenge him when he used this form. Jonathan did the same where he connected with his dinosaur. He had a visor with two red eyes that could shoot lasers. Both of his arms had high-powered cannons attached to it. He grew a massive tail sharp teeth and also grew a shoulder pad that could shoot Rockets. Jonathan was great at guns- a lot like Emile. He was a mix between Emile and Danny having great mobility yet still being incredibly accurate when shooting a gun. Almost inhumanly accurate. Lastly, Danny didn't have a pet, not to our knowledge at least, but he did said he had a secret technique up his sleeve that only our guild knew about. This wasn't to anyone's knowledge because he created this move himself. While Pet Sync wasn't a commonly used technique due to people not being friendly with their pet as it only works if you have a good bond with your animal and that they couldn't communicate with their own pet which was a requirement if you wanted to attempt to try use it. Everyone knew about it. Danny's move well… It was called God Speed Mode. This allows the user to move at Mach 20. Danny was glowing with a golden aura and practically looked invisible due to the speed he was vibrating. He was only able to maintain this mode for five minutes. It was super overpowered while it was active.

All three of the friends stood in their stance and Nidhogg smirked. He charged forward but was interrupted by a fist straight to the stomach. A Mach 20 Punch. Danny began punching Nidhogg so fast that steam and sparks were starting to form in Danny's hands. Nidhogg was being punched full force from the speed of Mach 20. That speed was able to let him travel around the world in about an hour and forty five minutes. After all, this was 20 times faster than sound. Even at that speed Nidhogg managed to kick Danny right in the gut and launching him up with an uppercut. Jimmy used this as an opportunity to strike.

He yelled out: "Wolf Sync Mode: Crescent Blade!"

He connected both blades together creating a massive sword and sliced the ground in that of a crescent moon shape into the ground as it levelled the earth cutting Nidhogg in half. After being dissected, they wouldn't take their chances.

Now Jonathan was also going to unleash his move:

"Dinosaur Sync Mode: Quadruple Laser Cannon!"  
His eyes started releasing violent beams of death and his arms charged up and did the same. Jimmy saw this from the corner of his eye and immediately jumped out of the way. The Black Dragon who had used the body of a demon was no more…

Or so they thought.

(A/N the perspective is right now in the first perspective beyond this notice)

Nidhogg had gone berserk. His body was out of control. His body still remained slightly intact after the laser beam attack and he was now disfigured. He sent a scream that could haunt dreams forever before imploding, his blood spreading on the ground. I managed to stand up as my injury was starting to feel better. I was amazed at the power of everyone. I stood up to congratulate them before the block of blood on the floor started to created an army of dead vikings. They rose from the floor. There were about a thousand of them. It would seem too much to handle but Jimmy assured us they were pathetic.

I asked: "I suppose I can handle them myself then?"

"Sure, why not. You didn't get to fight that much."

I was happy to hear that and decided to test out a little attack that I'd been practicing. It was still weak, but it could handle a bunch of enemies and had a chain reaction. I could unleash a few and they would be dead meat. After all, it only cost three hundred mana.

I held my Katana with two hands, one by the grip and the other on the blade.

"Dark Magic: Wave of Darkness"

I cut a line through air before pushing it with one hand that sent the small line flying over the dead vikings. Either the Vikings were even more pathetic than I thought or this move was stronger than I intended. I think it was the first one as my technique consumed the entire army and left nothing. Not even dust or remnants of their body,

Jimmy had shown me some of the loot he gained which consisted of shields, hammers, swords and waraxes. I saw that Nidhogg's Sword. Dainsleif was all that was left of him. I looked back at my friends and asked:  
"What should we do with this?"

"Keep it?" suggested Danny.

I looked at it one more time before grasping the handle of the blade. It was surprisingly light.

"I think we should keep it in an armory if we find new recruits for our guild."

"I suppose so." said Jimmy.

"Actually, does anyone want it?" I asked.

"Nope" answered everyone in unison.

I sighed before putting the sword in my inventory and summoned a portal that me, Jonathan and Danny entered from. Erebus was right now back at our base and I gave him grains of uncooked rice, some pieces of leftover fish and a couple of dead worms I found in one of those crates where they always include useless items. At least I can use these to feed my raven. Jimmy gave Seprenta a massive bowl of raw meat since she loved meat, raw meat to be more exact though normal meat was fine. We sat down on our massive couch as Erebus was back in his cage and Seprenta in her dog pen. We went to check on Emile and we were glad to hear his injuries had recovered. He was able to sprint and was working in the gym. In our base, for some reason we just kept all our beds in the living room as it was massive. About a hundred meters in length and fifty in width. We all had a quick shower and watched a few movies and munched on some chicken wings and homemade pizza as well as a can of soda. The day was awesome as we got to battle to our fullest power, sadly Emile not being a part of it but on the bright side we earned tons of loot and we upgraded our gear. Jonathan gave himself a shortsword just incase anyone tried to get physical with him. Jimmy kept his normal arsenal. Emile got a War Axe, Danny got a shield and hammer to go along Orthos and Me? Well I just got a bow… and Dainsleif.


	6. 05- Secret Enemy

It was a calm day at our little hunting guild. There weren't any new places to explore and they weren't feeling going out to fight or scavenge. These were the days that they liked to sit back and play video games, watch anime and train inside the OASIS. They liked to talk about old times at their school where it was an entire class rather than just a couple of boys sitting in a longue. They were missing a lot of people from their class but it didn't really bother them. Wesley had just went and bought a SFC or Sentucky Fried Chicken which was a restaurant based on the Devil Is A Part Timer Anime because the real KFC didn't exist anymore due to IOI influence and the poverty problem. After eating some SFC, Danny and Wesley were inside the training dojo just taking out a bunch of robots. Wesley needed to work on his close combat fighting anyways and Danny didn't really utilize magic despite having speed and a massive polearm. Wesley practiced parrying and dodging and was minding his own business before the entire room as hit with a shockwave which he was guessed came from Danny. He had done an attack from Avengers 2 where Thor hit his hammer on Captain America's shield that created a massive impact taking out all the Ultron Bots.

"So that's why he chose a hammer and shield huh?" Wesley lightly chuckled to himself.

He walked over to Danny and said:  
"That moves great but it takes too long to charge and can be easily countered. You need to use real magic. For example, remember when I did Dark Magic: Wave of Darkness? You need a move that either does a lot of damage but has a small blast radius sort of like a sniper rifle or an attack that can cover a lot of space but does less damage. You can't have both because their system only lets you choose the type of magic. You can do Direct, Blast, Defensive or Stun. You already have quite a lot of direct attacks and I see you want to create Blast attacks, but you have speed and can move up to Mach 20. You could easily defeat anyone in your path at that speed. You could probably do so in Mach 5."

"Oh okay, you're a magic expert. What do you recommend?"  
"Well, when you were attacking Nidhogg at Mach 20, he was able to attack you. Shouldn't have seen you or stopped you at that speed but he was a mythical beast after all. You don't have any sort of defence, sure you got speed to dodge but your enemy can predict your movement. I think creating an afterimage move like Koro-Sensei or Goku does. You create fake versions of yourself that will bait your enemy into attacking and then you can quickly take them out with some sort of powerful move."

"I guess I could call it…"

"Ah, Don't worry about name now. Let's get to practicing the move."

Danny agreed as he prepared Orthos in his hand and stood in a fighting stance.

"Now I'll summon a robot that will attack your afterimage and you quickly counterattack."

The Robot charged at Danny as he created an afterimage clone. The robot's fist went right through the clone as it disappeared. He appeared right behind the robot in terrifying speed and grabbed his blade and pierced through his abdomen.

"That was great Danny, but the moves are too predictable. Keep practicing and adding to this attack. It definitely has lots of potential to create an instant kill opportunity."

The door suddenly shot open as Emile and Jonathan appeared. Wesley and Danny invited them over. Jimmy just logged in a few seconds after and joined right in.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Jonathan.

"Well, I was just helping Danny create a move to counter against attacks." replied Wesley.

Danny offered to show them as Wesley spawned another robot with the system controls. It charged at Danny and hit the afterimage as expected. This time though Danny didn't appear behind him rather than on top of the robot before disappearing again. He was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, four Danny's all charged at the robot which tried to defend but for some reason couldn't move. Surprisingly, all of them were fakes and the real Danny dropped from the ceiling and sliced the robot into two.  
"Woah… That was certainly a change from the first time. Not only do you create four afterimages that seem real. You also somehow paralyse them."  
"Oh, it was nothing. I just ran fast and sent an electric current through the robot that paralysed it. It wouldn't work on living beings."

"That was a pretty awesome move. What's it called?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, how about Afterimage: Orthos Charge." replied Danny.

Everyone agreed on the name as it sounded okay for now. Not too shabby to say the least. Now that techniques came to mind, Wesley was pretty sure Emile and Jonathan didn't have any sort of magic techniques either. He knew Jonathan wasn't really a magic user but he knew Jonathan could attack with it. Emile, however, he wasn't quite sure.

He inquired: "Say, Emile. Can you use magic?"

Emile replied: "Yeah. Very little though. I only have about two hundred mana. I'm more of a sharpshooter, and that takes away all my concentration. I can use magic bullets that enhance the speed and distance of the bullet, but that's about it."

"I can help you and Jonathan create one. It'll only take about two hours and this is a rest day anyways. You can't slack off forever. We've had days to rest and recover in the OASIS and in the real world." I offered.

They both agreed, nodding their heads at the same time simultaneously.

I thought to myself: 'They're great with guns and melee. It's just magic that their lacking. Perhaps Tracing Bullets for Jonathan and Full Penetration Shot for Emile.'

I told them my ideas on techniques and they seemed pretty happy with my suggestions.

Jonathan seemed to get the hang of the technique relatively fast. He concentrated on each of the bullets and connected them to his mind before looking at the target he wanted to hit guided them with ease. At first he needed quite a lot of focusing, but with enough practice it'd be like stealing candy from a baby. Easy. As for Emile. He took slightly longer to understand the concept. It was hard at first, but he had something. He needed to focus on the gun and the bullet. He summoned up his mana and aimed through the scope. In front of him were about thirteen robots. Each standing still in a line. He aimed and held his breath. Once he felt his mana and rifle were one he held down the trigger. Instead of firing like usual. It created five circles of light in the air. A loud bang released and the bullet fired with such force that Emile's gun ended up pointing to the ceiling. The recoil on this thing sure was high, but that wasn't the focus. All thirteen robots had been cleanly penetrated with a massive hole in each of their chests. Emile was amazed at the technique he had just unleashed. Wesley ended up leaving Jonathan and Emile to practice on their own. Wesley was tired from teaching so he logged out of the OASIS and decided to play some video games in the real world. He was on this Assassination Game and was raging at this one level he couldn't complete. He decided to quit and went to take a shower after eating some fruit. Jimmy was gaming as usual. Emile and Jonathan were probably still training in the OASIS and Danny was yet again working on his cardio inside our virtual gym. He decided to watch some anime as he was tired and was bored. He finished a couple episodes of Soul Eater before deciding to sleep. Until he heard a ringing on the house phone. It was impossible… No… No one could have accessed this phone as it didn't have a number. Jimmy had tinkered with the phone for days after days, adding different firewalls and passwords to our network so no one from outside without our consent could call us. Somehow this mysterious person managed to bypass all of those firewalls with some sort of pro skill he had. Wesley didn't want to make anyone in the house right now freak out so he answered the phone.

The Voice laughed maniacally and spoke: "It's been a while hasn't it… friend?"  
"Who in the world are you?" Wesley stuttered in fear of how we were located.

This was not good. We were found. We might need to relocate. Could it be IOI? No, that wouldn't be possible. They all vanished when Parzival collected the golden egg and when gunters began to hunt them down for the sake of revenge. The phone stopped… All that was left was the buzzing sound of our house phone… Should he tell them? Maybe tomorrow. They probably don't want to be bothered and some of them was in the real world sleeping. He shook his head before deciding to go to bed.

*Inside Dream*

"Hello…. It's been a while hasn't it… friend?."

"Who are you… Oh god.. Not you. The random guy on the phone…. I don't know you. How are you in my dream?"

The mysterious figure laughed like a crazy maniac. The same one that would haunt me forever. He was about my height which was pretty tall. Maybe slightly shorter. Perhaps slightly taller. He wore casual clothing that consisted of a shirt, jacket and some sports pants. He had a pair of sneakers. Which seemed pretty normal, but that wasn't what scared me. He had a mask and I mean a very scary mask. It was cracked but only on the mouth slightly and on the right eye. It had a glowing red eye shining. Scratch that. It wasn't glowing, just a red eye pupil. With the mouth exposed, you could see the figures teeth that seemed almost decayed like a zombie that just rose from the dead. He wasn't human. Or at least he was being controlled somehow. Like Bardock was in the lore of Dragon Ball Z. Forcing him to be the Mask Saiyan. Or it could be just decoration but I highly doubt it.

"You'll meet me eventually Wesley, again."

*Dream ends*

Wesley gasped as his friends around him surrounded him.

"What happened" He asked.

"You were just spazzing out on your bed. You went to take a nap after helping us practice our techniques and then we hear you screaming shaking and sweating. Are you okay?" asked Emile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got a call from the House Phone. Which shouldn't happen."  
"What House Phone?" asked Jimmy.

"Wait what? I guess the dark magic might just be getting to my head for some reason. I'm sure I'll be fine. I just had a nightmare about this guy with a mask sort of like Bardock who said I was his friend. I'm so confused. Who could that have been?"

"Don't get too worried. Danny had a dream and the villain was real but we destroyed him. Why wouldn't take out our new enemy?" Jonathan reassured.

"I guess you're right." He said, sounding calmer now.


	7. 06- Inflitraction Revenge

After procrastinating and falling asleep finally last night, Jimmy and I had decided to get a little revenge on those retards who decided to pick on us. They seem big right now, but their in for a treat. Not a good one. I had decided to create a plan to infiltrate The Acentors. Jimmy wanted payback for hurting his beloved wolf Seprenta and honestly all of us did too. They stole all our items and credits. It was only luck that Wesley didn't keep his credits in the Vault or we would have been bankrupt for life. This might cause more conflict with The Acentors but we could deal with them. Jimmy now had prestiges on everything giving him a bonus when he went fighting in PVP zone. Wesley had prestiges on Mana Control, Magic Power and Melee Combat, he had grown more confident in close combat. I had prestiged Accuracy and Range Damage and Jonathan had the same along with Speed. Danny just had prestiged on Speed and Melee Combat. Our plan was to use Danny to take out all the guards protecting the base because out of all forty people, they're not completely retarded and won't leave an opening to be attacked. Whether it's one or all forty. They should be a piece of cake to kill but I wasn't going to be cocky and summoning the ultimate power of the real world and the virtual world, Karma. Putting that aside, they have a rather large base and it's definitely not concealed whatsoever. I'll attach C4 onto my bullets and add a suppressor. While I implant the C4 onto the walls. Danny should take out all the guards, well, hopefully. He should kill them but he doesn't have to. Wesley, Jimmy and Jonathan would then enter the base and take all their loot. Jimmy and Wesley can use their pets to transport all their loot and credits. Meanwhile, Danny and Jonathan can be on guard. I'll provide cover. That was our plan. Until we realised that they had a lot more than just body guards. Crap! This will probably be a do or die situation and we're not taking the latter. It was in the afternoon, OASIS time. Sure we were in broad daylight but at night everyone's there. Plus, there are overpowered monsters that lurk at night and nobody wants to deal with those guys.

"Relenter01 in place."

"Check. God_Speed has completed the task. Proceed."

"Th0_Lup4s, Magik_Hooman and Wrong_Number entering building."

"C4 Check"

I watched through my scope as Jimmy called Seprenta and Wesley called Erebus. We were just about to enter the vault then suddenly a laser appeared out of nowhere and tripped the alarm. DAMN! Where did that come from? Jimmy and Wesley were infuriated as Wesley cut sliced down the Vault Door like a slice of cheese. Behind them, multiple robots and turrets fired at them causing both of them to hide behind cover.

Jimmy took out a few robots with his assault rifle but there were too many and the fire rate of the turret was incredible. Wesley suddenly casted a spell and started to walk out of the vault. Normally it would seem crazy for someone to do that but he had a shield that he could cast whenever he wanted as long as he had the will, mana and concentration. It was breaking though as the amount of firepower was overwhelming not to mention that the noise of the guns were making it hard to concentrate. Jimmy knew what the situation was and immediately pulled out his bow. He added explosive tips to them before releasing and exploding everything due to the multiplication enchantment on his bow. Just then, another wave of robots came crashing in as Wesley laughed:  
"What kind of infiltration did they think would happen if they had this many robots prepared for defense."

His face suddenly got serious as he brought concentrated on his magic. A vomit of bullets launched at the two as Jimmy was ready to block them with his sword. Just then, Wesley had finished his magic and summoned and massive portal. Where did this lead to you ask? Behind the enemy. The bullets went through the portal and devoured the robots who were unsuspecting on the blasts from behind. They heard crashes outside as they knew it was the rest of the Acentors who came back after being alerted that their loot was being stolen by some sort of magical alarm they set up which was invisible. Jimmy and Wesley quickly summoned Erebus and Seprenta to secure the loot. Meanwhile outside, Jonathan was spraying all the bullets he had on the opponents that were basically spamming on him. Danny was trying to take care of some of the Acentors but just the sheer amount of bullets were making it hard for Danny to move around. I was also under fire as he was hiding behind a couple of rocks and shooting when necessary. Jonathan turned into Dinosaur Sync Mode turned the corner and used Dinosaur Sync Mode: Quadruple Laser Cannon as most of the swarm had now perished. It wasn't enough though as there was one Brute standing in the way of everything. The brute had armor that was one of those armors that police wore in the twenty first century, he had large shields that could be retracted with a single thought on his arms and machine guns could shoot out bullets from underneath the shields. Spikes were attached to the shield so the brute could most likely just ram and our health would drop down to low amounts. You couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing a police helmet. The brute roared and his machine guns underneath the shields fired out splattering bullet holes in the walls causing the vault to shake. Jimmy heard the commotion outside and seriously got concerned. He told Seprenta to follow him quietly and told Wesley to keep securing the loot. While Wesley was using his portals to put the loot in a safe place because this ability had a range so he couldn't put it back at base or in the vault, Wesley mounted a couple boxes of loot onto the back of Erebus and sent him to the location they were hiding it. Jonathan was sent into a wall by the brute's spiked shields causing blood to splatter out of his chest and was picked up by the collar.

"You're weak." taunted the Brute as he kept crushing Jonathan onto the ground. "I can't wait to see what you have in your inventory"

Jonathan was in pain as he was bleeding and he felt his skull shattering. He couldn't endure the pain for much longer or he would pass out and risk having his avatar be looted and destroyed. The brute's hand was suddenly cut off as when Jimmy sliced it off with his blades. Danny quickly came to heal Jonathan as an enraged Jimmy growled at the Brute and his wolf instincts were now kicking in. He charged at the Brute but not before syncing with Seprenta in quick sucession and unleashing a couple Crescent Blades which somehow did nothing to the brute. The slices were simply deflected by his armor and was rendered useless.

"Damn it! High tier armor" Jimmy cursed before backflipping to dodge another charge by the brute.

Emile was still being attacked as he switched to his bow, pistol and waraxe. Some of Acentors goons had tried to ambush Emile but he was skilled enough to dodge it in time. He knew these guys were stronger than he was as they were a part of The Acentors and The Acentors were a high level guild. If we managed to kill them however, our guild ranking would increase by a hundred points and we would finally be in the to one hundred list of the highest level guilds and The High Five taking the top spot. Maybe we could meet them someday. Once Wesley had transported all the supplies, he dashed outside to assist everyone in fighting the brute. He had brought out Dainsleif from his wide arsenal inside his inventory and tried to get some cuts on the Brute but his armor couldn't be destroyed or even scratched. It was like he had an invisible shield and super high tier armor. Not even Jonathan's cannons or even Jimmy's blade could damage the brute. He was wearing armor everywhere on his body with the exception of his legs due to mobility problems. We planned on immobilizing him but his arm had grown back probably because of his race's natural ability which wasn't that fair. This was probably their clan leader and he sure was powerful. Jimmy had left Wolf Sync Mode partly because it had no effect at the moment and brought out his assault rifle and started firing like a maniac. Jonathan started providing backup as well doing the same with his pistols. Wesley had then dashed forward attacking with Dainsleif and trying to land a few cuts. He jumped back and began spraying fireballs that wrecked the environment around them. The Brute kept on laughing and mocking us so that just furthered our anger. Danny had decided to use Afterimage: Orthos Charge and to our surprise and to our surprise he had managed to split the Brute's head in half. Maybe his head had weaker armor than the body which would make sense if normal logic still applied to him. Still laughing, the brute's head just slowly reformed that generally would shock anyone once again because of his natural ability. He was definitely not a normal avatar. He seemed quite abnormal. Unless he was using a modded rig and was exploting the GSS servers, I had no idea how he was doing this. Danny had hit the brute with multiple Mach 20 Punches that sent the Brute flying due to the shock that Danny actually managed to hit him even though he had high tier armor. I was still in peril as there were too many goons to handle and my health was slowly dripping away because of my wounds. I used my bow and took out a few but they just kept coming. I couldn't have asked for any assistance as my friends seemed to be in a struggle too against the brute. I tried to collect my thoughts on what to do and saw that Wesley had just come out from securing the loot and was joining in on the fight. I contacted my friends through a radio:  
"Relenter01 here, Magik_Hooman has secured the loot. I was detonate the C4 now."

"Roger that, Wrong_Numher speaking. Detonate the C4 in five, four, three, two, one."

The C4 had just exploded and whatever was left of the Acentors saw their precious base collapse. The Brute was now serious and the we used this opportunity to turn the tide of the battle while he was blinded by rage. I had loaded my gun with a penetration bullet and fired forward as it pierced through several enemies. They were all still in shock so I quickly switched to my waraxe and managed to decapitate and finish off the rest of the goons. Urgently, I quickly switched back to my sniper rifle before firing at the brute only to have the bullets fly off of him once again. If my sniper bullets couldn't penetrate his armor… Nothing could. Unless… I used my Magic Bullet… That could work. Maybe. I quickly loaded my gun and focused my mana. I aimed at the spine of the brute which if all goes well would also hit his heart and get me an instant kill. I charged up my magic and held the trigger. Seconds later, glowing rings of light appeared in front of my barrel. The bullet had shot and had made a massive hole in the back of the Brute. He slowly dropped to his knees before collapsing to the ground with blood spreading on the grass. I made my way down the vantage point and we all looked at the dead corpse that we thought was unkillable.

"Regeneration. Unbreakable Armor. Ruthless Attitude. Something's not right." said Wesley.

"There's some strange behavior going on in OASIS recently, it might have to do with the dream you had." Jimmy replied.

"You think so? It might also connect to why Danny's knife froze for some reason and how my Mana depleted faster than usual…" said Wesley.

"Well, I guess we can inquire about that later, We need to gather the loot back to base first." I interrupted.

Each of us got our fair share of credits and we gathered some of the eggs that could be hatched into pets. They had some pets but they were already tamed and it's not like we're heartless and would kill animals even if it was just a videogame. We each just got random weapons and materials as well as put some loot on the backs of Erebus and Seprenta. Our trip back to base was rather peaceful and didn't have any interference aside from the usual. NPC's and Scavengers; maybe some enemy avatars. Once we got back, Me and Danny decided to raise a pet of our own after all. We got some eggs for incubation in our incubation lab. I chose an egg that was a green and had pink dots while Danny had picked out a White Egg with Red Stripes. My waraxe broke as it was an NPC drop rather than a hand crafted weapon so the durability was way worse. I decided to make another war axe but I used the blade of a viking war axe as it was quite powerful, but the grip was replaced by that of a spear making it a rather slim grip. This would allow for more control over the war axe along with it being longer than a usual war axe. Danny and Jonathan usually only carried one weapon around so Jonathan crafted a M90 CAWS from Halo and Danny decided to bring along some sticky bombs.


	8. 07- Weapon Dealer Jonathan

I had just logged onto OASIS as I was greeted by my friends who were already on. The world had become a dark place and our friends at school had all disappeared. We were the only people who had connections with each other. Two of our friends hadn't logged on for months and we didn't know where they went and one of our friends never logged onto to the OASIS. The last three boys in our class were gone. The world was corrupted and destroyed, crime rates had increased, there was no governments or presidents around the countries. Many countries had either been wiped out by disease, flooded by global warming or their leaders would quit and war would break out. Not to mention the poverty problem that was spreading around the world too. The High Five was trying their best to minimize the damage but there is only so much you can do right now. We all lived relatively close and our part of town was quite nice. It still had stores, sport fields, events and television programs so it was fine. Most videogame servers and many companies had closed down and stopped creating products. Big companies who were earning lots of money are the exceptions. I noticed my stamina had recovered but my hunger, thirst and hygiene were quite low. In the game, you needed to worry about your hunger, thirst, hygiene, stamina and injuries because James Halliday wanted to make the OASIS as close to real life as possible. I quickly bought a bowl of katsudon and a bottle of water and sat down and watched some TV programs. After I was done with my meal, I went in for a shower and chose a heavier piece of armor. Usually I would wear just a lightweight ballistic vest along with some camouflage army clothes. I decided to wear a white and yellow version of the Praetor Suit from Doom this time around for more protection because after all, I was going out on a scavenge. Jimmy was out scavenging as usual for more loot and credits, Wesley was training and picking some new armor. Emile and Danny were just chatting about stuff. Exiting our shared guild base, I decided to go out to explore the Dead Space galaxy. I knew it could be quite snowy so I put on night vision goggles before entering my suit. I equipped my dual fatebringers from Destiny alongside my new M90 CAWS shotgun and my regular shortsword. I summoned a portal and entered into Dead Space. I was immediately greeted by lurkers and slashers charging at me which honestly scared me. Cursing, I pulled out my shotgun and fired taking out the majority of the creatures but not before being hit by a slasher. Startled, I reached for one of my fatebringers and blindly shot at the targets. I landed on my back and struggled back on my feet before bringing out my sword and deciding to start getting serious. More Slashers and Lurkers were coming my way and I took a stance and got ready. I dual wielded a sword and pistol and feared about losing my life. I wasn't known for fighting and really just stayed back and created armor even though I could hold my own. These guys weren't super strong either and were one of the weaker enemies but I knew my doom armor wasn't breaking anytime soon in this fight. I began slicing up slashers who tried to get close to me before rolling to the right and firing at the other waves with both pistols. I decided to not risk it and fight from a range as it was my strong point. I didn't know if these creatures dropped anything good but I really was here just for getting experience and levelling up. If I could get some weapons that would be nice so I could sell them on the market. I turned on my homing bullets as I locked on to a few enemies and fired. Suddenly, multiple Hunters started coming my way as they forced me to engage in close combat. My pistols had ran out of ammo and before I could reload, these creatures just appeared out of nowhere. I tried to reach for my shotgun but was stabbed in the stomach; luckily the armor protected me reducing the health drain to basically nothing. I only lost about ten hit points so I didn't really care too much about my health bar. I was finally able to reach for my shotgun and blasted away the horde. Ducking behind cover, I reloaded my guns before using my blade and killed a few more hunters and throwing some off the cliff. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared as I held a stance showing I was ready to fight. The figure had a sword and began using it to fire lasers at me. I charged at the aggressive figure while deflecting the beams like a ninja and decided to take his loot as he served no real harm to me and just wanted to get the nuisance out of the way. He was very fast and in seconds he was already behind me and kicked me off the cliff. Falling, I quickly stopped my fall with my blade being stuck in the ice. The figure was in front of me and before he could attack me and used the grip of my sword. I flipped myself over him and started to wall climb and hit him in the back with a shotgun shell. He somehow still managed to stay on the wall and we began fighting on a cliffside. We clashed blades and he was dominating the close combat and I knew I had to get some distance between us. I casted a fireball that took out most of my mana and launched backwards. I started to fire my pistols but he was still alive even with holes in him. He was like a grim reaper, wearing a black hoodie with that didn't seem to be a part of his body. He once again teleported in front of me and kicked me which sent me flying. Trying to create use out of the opportunity, I once again fired back which still seemed to do no visible harm to him. His face was covered and I couldn't see any part of his body except for his red eyes. He was wearing complete black. I decided to duel him from close combat knowing very well that I would lose, but seeing as ranged weapons didn't affect him. This was my only strategy. Our blades clashed as sparks erupted from our weapons. We took turns attacking and parrying with an obvious difference in speed. He was able to block my hits with ease and transitioned to offense that sent me off guard and giving lazy parries that would send me even further back. I tried to cut off what seemed like his arm but he simply sidestepped and I missed, he aimed for my back and I ducked. This wasn't good at all. He had an obvious advantage due to his longer sword. I had been doing some training to improve my close combat but he was faster and had a better insight of melee weapons. Without a doubt he had also gained some prestige levels in close combat. He snapped what looked like his fingers and I tasted the ground.. My armor had gotten some cracks in them and realised my helmet had been cracked.

I growled before getting up from my spot in the snow and switching through my inventory, I pulled out a smoke screen and threw it on the floor. White smoke started to spew out creating a good distraction because of the environment and the snow that was pouring out. A little grin began to from on my lips and I managed to catch my breath for a few seconds. Emphasis on a 'few seconds'. The masked grim reaper smacked me right in the rib with the hilt of his sword, I fell back on the snow once again. My hand was clenched into a fist and I pulled out my blade once again. Me and the shadow was stabbing and parring once again and sweat was building up somehow on my head even though we were in a fairly cold environment. This time however, no sparks managed to fly out for some reason. Either our blades weren't actually touching or the snow was interfering with the clashes. It was probably the second one because I could hear the metal of our blades create different clashes all around. While we were continuing to battle, my mind was racing, trying to work out what was this shadow or this grim reaper doing here and why was it fighting. Fighting it, something clicked in my mind. This was like one of the shadows that Danny and Wesley had a dream about. Why was this happening? From what I could recall, we did nothing wrong. We didn't piss off anyone except The Acentors, we didn't disrespect the gods inside the OASIS and we didn't use any creepy magic that people didn't suggest. Were we cursed? No, that wasn't possible. There are no such things as curses-we got rid of that stupid belief when we all decided God was fake. There was no evidence of God and there was no evidences of curses so curses didn't exist. The reaper did some sort of trick with his sword and his sword slashes began to attack way faster. My senses could barely keep track of all of the movements and it was no surprise that the grim reaper got some lucky hits on my arm. I switched sword arm just for an attempt to reduce my blood lost but it didn't help much. The shadow managed to disarm me and stepped right on my back, reducing my field of movement to absolutely zero. My heart was beating so fast it was like a drum and my mind was racing. Just one stab from him and I would probably be killed right there, my hard work on levelling my character all gone and my items being stolen forever. When I died, I could always create a new avatar but all of my skills would be reset and I would be a noob once again and no one wants to be a noob. Desperately, I glanced around with only my eyes to see if I could find a blind spot but he seemed to be watching my every move like one of those horror movie stalkers. They could see you when you couldn't see them and I bet a thousand credits that the person had a higher perception skill than me. Finally I got the perfect idea. I charged up all of my mana towards my blade and it started to glow a faint blue, I stabbed the blade all the way on the floor and the snow exploded, rocks were flying everywhere and glaciers of ice were shooting out everywhere like it was a Dragon Ball Z movie. I caught my breath before deciding to run away from the masked shadow guy, I clearly was outmatched and my dinosaur sync mode would be no use in this situation. Lasers counted in the OASIS to be a ranged attack so it would do nothing at all to him, I swear, I was going to kill one of these jerks one day and steal whatever armor they had that allowed for this kind of power. I selected a flashbang and threw it behind me in an attempt to blind the masked person behind me and surprisingly, it worked. He couldn't follow me anymore or so it seemed. He teleported right in front of me but I accounted for this. I rolled underneath his arm and continued to roll, my X-wing from Star Wars was lying just a few feet in front of me and I was so close to being safe from this monstrosity of a person. I jumped right in and immediately, I booted the engines faster than I ever booted them in my entire existence in the OASIS and flew away with my cockpit closing up right above my head. I could see from the glass panes of my X-wing that the grim reaper finally gave off some emotion and gave me a cruel smile. I still couldn't see it's lips but I could see a red line that represented his laugh. I shook my head before activating my hyperspace booster I stole from a Millenium Falcon that someone stupidly left their ramp open allowing me to crawl in. I panted once before setting course back to our planet, Lupreta.


	9. 08- Two Faced

I was brought into the prison. A place where the worst of the worst go. My bounty was finally taken down because I'd been eliminated and captured in this game. The OASIS had a rule where you weren't allowed to kill people unless you were fighting in a raid.

Even then, they wouldn't die and lose their items and experience, they'd just have to watch the entire raid finish before respawning. However, some chose to go down the Infamy path, a side that was harder to play due to people trying to arrest you but you got greater weapons and rewards and I was one to take risks.

Choosing the Infamous path would allow you to kill people wherever, whenever. Just don't get caught for those who chose the Justice Path. Prestige is your regular average player. Infamy is your evil side. Justice is the hero side and they basically play normally except they capture Infamy players, take away their items and xp and put them on a ban which basically was a lock up for a certain amount of days, It was all fun and stuff but this time one of the Justice players were corrupted.

I was now serving a 1-year ban, I would've made a new account but unless you had an account previously, you can't make new accounts under ban and unlike most people I only had one. In real life, I had 2 personalities. A calm personality and my more dominant personality. A crazy one. I am Marvin. An Assassin who was betrayed.

I sat in the small box with confined walls which was now my home. All I was given was a bed and a table. My cellmate was weird. He was completely silent and probably one of those small assassins who thought that getting banned for a few days was too much and they were probably crying in real life. I did my usual routine and decided to return to my cell. Inside, my cellmate finally spoke.  
"You know who I am?" He said.

"Should I?"

He pulled up a sleeve which revealed a death mark which only one player could have. The Priest of Death. He was also known as "The Reaper" "Angel Of Death" "Death" and many more.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slightly scared.

"I want to break you out. I would like you to join my guild of assassins. I've noticed your fighting ability and that you prefer explosives. We need someone who specializes in demolition. This is a once in a lifetime offer. Care to help?" he asked.

Of course I had to accept. Escape this unfair one year ban and make a name for myself on one of the biggest infamy guilds of all time. I nodded.

He smirked before indicating for me to follow. He suddenly opened a portal and we both stepped in and entered a rather luxurious place. It was still dark and gloomy and I assumed this was their base. He stepped forward and told me that he was going to put us through some tests.

The first few were easy, I completed the parkour and weapons test and still did decently on Magic and Hand to Hand combat. He then told me to stay here and an army of over 100 robots were charging at me. I realised I had no weapon and asked him for one and he simply left the room. My crazy side turned on as I started firing blasts and blasts of explosions somehow not damaging the room. This horde was soon to be wiped out. I left the room only to find several Elite Justice Players to be at the doorstep of our base.

*P.O.D View*

Heh. This was going to be fun. I barely got any fighting to do recently. Aldous just got his new sword which could fire lasers and our newest recruit probably decimated those robots with explosions. I wielded my iconic scythe before flashing dark magic in my hand.

I activated my Scythe stance and prepared for battle. It was a 5v1 and I was outnumbered, not outmatched however. 2 of them wielded swords, 2 others had ranged weapons being a rifle and bow and arrow and they also had a heavy brute who wielded an axe. The sword fighters rushed towards me as I gave two swift parries and used the end of my scythe to freely swing around and knock them back. I was hit straight in the shoulder by an arrow quickly followed by a bullet but stood my ground. The Brute was about to slam into the ground and I didn't want my precious base to be destroyed just yet so I teleported us to a different location.

Just in time, I went out of the way and dodged the axe slam that would have crushed me to bits. There was no time to catch my breath as one of the swordsman violently swung his sword recklessly as I struggled to block such heavy attacks. I randomly fired a blast of dark energy that sent everyone flying back that allowed me to gain space between me and my foes. I switched to my dual pistols and fired as they tried to attack me when I was still on the ground gaining my composure. I got back up and switched the pistol on my right hand into a dagger. Since Daggers weren't designed or used for parrying I had to solely rely on speed and staying on the offensive, having to stay defensive would not be ideal. I got a couple shots to the ranged attackers before swiftly using both daggers and aggressively attacking my enemies.

Their weapons were not the lightest so I was already at the advantage in terms of speed. I couldn't just recklessly swing, I needed to find some way to minimize his movements. My thoughts were interrupted as I was hit by a sword. Bad mistake: don't think when vulnerable. I decided that I would just have to resort to blade combat as I switched back to my Scythe and dashed forward dodging and turning before using dark magic to teleport in front of the rifleman.

"Dark Magic: Devil's Cross"

I used my Scythe to cut a black cross as it blasted the rifleman backwards killing him. I swung my scythe left and decapitated the unsuspecting bowsman before returning to the 3 main threats. Spinning the Scythe with ease I held my own against the three fighters. I finally got an opening as I used my Reaper Punch which sent his soul flying out of one of the swordsman and I chopped him to pieces.

I mocked them by spinning my scythe around and then teleporting behind the other swordsman and switching to my dagger to kill him. It was now just me and the Heavy Brute. He was slow and I knew he would be no be taken out effortlessly. I quickly dodged his sluggish attacks and landed a Scythe hit straight into his stomach.

"Sin Magic: Shadow Overload."

My Scythe started glowing and illuminating a purplish black light. The Brute fell to his knees screaming in agony as his eyes violently exploded. The sockets of his eyeballs were now flowing with black liquid and soon this liquid was coming out of his body from everywhere. Ears, Mouth, Arms, Chest, Legs and Feet.

The Toxic Black Substance soon devoured his body. I lightly chuckled to myself as I looked at the dead carcass scattered across the floor before teleporting myself back to the base. My two top tier assassins Marvin and Aldous greeted me as Aldous had his massive laser shooting sword on his back and Marvin had a Gundam like arsenal with two laser shooting rifles and laser swords.

I looked at them and said to them: "We're going to find the person who betrayed the two of you… Parzival."


	10. 09- Parzival Anti-Hero

Parzival sat in his throne as he looked upon his humble servants and guards. Loterag and Mogstor. Loterag adjusted his shades and wrinkled his nose before speaking.

"My great master, we have detected three intruders at your door."

"Who are they?" inquired Parzival.

"Priest of Death and his top two fighters." replied Loterag.

"You'll be able to handle them." said Parzival.

Loterag nodded and told Mogstor to come with him, they went towards the door. The lights dimly lit as only Marvin stood there. He pulled out a sword and charged forwards before disappearing and exploding the two goons from behind them. Mogstar landed on the hard-wooden ground with a thud as Loterag wasn't as fortunate as he crashed into a nearby table. P.O.D and Aldous appeared behind Marvin as the two goons. Loterag was pissed and was about to attack them with a volley of attacks before calming down and smirking.

"Sin Magic: Eternal Flame Fireball!"

He casted the spell as he launched a black fireball forward.

"Since when did the Justice Keepers use Sin Magic?" mocked P.O.D.

"Always" said Loterag.

"Fine" scoffed P.O.D.

He then summoned his scythe spinning it and then absorbing the flames and repelling them.

Loterag dodged the flames only to be met by a strong uppercut by Aldous and being hit into a wall with a sword. Aldous charged his blade once again before releasing a massive beam of purple light that disintegrated him. Loterag's entire body melted as his skin was dripping and his skeleton was visible. He screeched in pain as soon not even bones remained. A pile of dust was all that remained.  
Mogstor saw that he was outnumbered and wielded his axe, "Storm Breaker", which came from the Marvel Universe.

Mogstor spun Storm Breaker Thor style before flying forward and engaging in a duel against Aldous. P.O.D was about the interfere but was cut off as Mogstor summoned a barrier that would leave him and Aldous to fight to the death. Aldous gave no hesitation and violently swung his blade around and leapt back and fired blasts of purple energy. P.O.D and Marvin were outside trying to break through the barrier but Mogstor activated the barracks that would summon infinite amount of axe wielding aliens. These aliens had sharp teeth with no visible eyes.

They were grey and their left arms were a sharp blade. They were bald and had several cracks around their body as well as golden plating on them. They started charging towards Marvin as he pulled out his rifles and kept firing the surrounding environment like Reaper and was slaughtering them. Several of them got somewhat close but P.O.D switched his Scythe to dual pistols and supported him. They knew the Aliens wouldn't stop coming until Aldous defeated Mogstor.

Mogstor and Aldous had a ferocious battle as their weapons clashed. They fired blasts of Lightning and Purple Energy at each other neither being able to gain the advantage.

Aldous used a simple tactic of swinging his blade around to make sure that Mogstor wouldn't be able to be kept close, but he knew that it would eventually stop working. Mogstor fueled himself with lightning before slamming it onto the ground sending massive streams of lightning in the claustrophobic dome that they were fighting in. Aldous was stunned for a few seconds and Mogstor swung his axe smashing Aldous into the barrier of the dome before bouncing off of it and falling to the ground. His sword was away from him and it seemed like that he was about to be defeated. However, nobody knew that he could summon control it like Thor could with Mjolnir and he did a pulling motion as it cut Mogstar into two from the waist. The dome disappeared but the Aliens remained aggressive giving them the thought that someone else was controlling these barracks, most likely Parzival.

"Aldous, Marvin. Try out that new attack we were working on." P.O.D commanded.

"Team Magic: Laser Cycle!"

Marvin and Aldous levitated 10 feet from the ground and Marvin fired his two rifles and Aldous doing the same with his sword. The beams of energy launched towards P.O.D as he spun his Scythe and the beams reflected off it. The lasers spun in the a cycle as any Aliens it touched were destroyed. Once they ran out of Mana there was barely any Aliens left. Whoever were controlling the barracks either ran out of resources or just gave up. It only took them a few minutes to clear out the survivors. The ceiling suddenly shook as there was a small platform descending. The three people assumed it was a platform and went on it.

When they fully ascended, they were greeted by a dark figure sitting on a throne. The room had blue wires passing through it. The room seemed to be created by Ice as there was a noticeable change in temperature. Standing Up, The dark figure revealed himself as Parzival and pulled out a legendary sword. Excalibur. Shining, his body was soon covered in majestic divine armor that shone as bright as the sun. Known as a Hero by most, known as a scavenger by many but known as a sinister mastermind by few. Laughing, he made his way down the steps as he firmly grasped Excalibur in his hands. Dashing forwards, he slashed Aldous in the arm and kicked him back and then did a flip before pushing Marvin back with a beam of light.

Both of them immediately knocked out leaving P.O.D to fight on his own. P.O.D pulled out his daggers and prepared for battle. Parzival was fierce as he had no concern for safety and only cared about winning the battle. P.O.D switched to his Scythe and went on the offensive not giving Parzival a chance to attack.

"Sin Magic: Reaper Bomb!"

P.O.D suddenly had a spirit expand from his back as he clapped his hands together as an unstable ball of energy appeared in front of him. His eyes were filled with evil intent as he reduced the bomb into a compact ball that managed to fit inside his palm. He threw it like a baseball as it disappeared in thin air before reappearing and creating a humongous explosion. Unsurprisingly, Parzival wasn't hurt at all as a protective shield was formed around him.

He used Excalibur and make a clean cut that rose from the ground and upwards that P.O.D couldn't block in time staggering him. In Light Speed, Parzival appeared in front of P.O.D and kept on creating a combo that lasted 1000 hits that somehow didn't kill P.O.D. The Priest was seen to be weak and near death but suddenly disappeared into thin air. When he reappeared on the throne of Parzival, he switched to his revolvers and was casting a spell.

Dashing, Parzival wasn't going to waste such an opportunity to strike but that was a huge mistake. The Priest appeared behind him and fired a fully charged shot that took off the torso of his armor. Before it could even regenerate, he then switched to his Scythe and lit the blade of it with flames and cut through the shining armor that protected the lower part of his body. Now that he was completely vulnerable, P.O.D casted a spell. The spell he was about to cast costed 10,000 mana and took 10 seconds to charge. Parzival knew this and quickly used Excalibur to strike but Marvin and Aldous had got back onto their feet and kept firing away.

ONE. The Priest had just created an Aura around him. TWO. The Aura had just transformed into a Reaper. THREE. His eyes turned completely black. FOUR. He clapped his hands together. FIVE. Wings had just expanded from his back. SIX. He slowly levitated off the ground. SEVEN. Parzival had just blasted away Marvin and Aldous and was now making a dash towards P.O.D. EIGHT. Parzival was just a few feet away from him. NINE. The aura had just increased and now Parzival was being pushed away. TEN!

"Sin Magic: Reaper's Punishment!"

The Aura Reaper reached out and forcefully squished Parzival in its hands. It brought out its sharp claw as it impaled Parzival in the abdomen after dropping him. Suddenly, his blood started entering the Aura Reaper's mouth and finally his soul was taken too. Parzival was dead. P.O.D panted after such a powerful attack that guaranteed the death of any player. He had 100k mana, the most you could get in the game and he only used a tenth of that, but the main problem wasn't that. It was the fact that it puts a lot of stress on the person using it. He urged Marvin and Aldous to follow him as he summoned a portal downstairs to pick up Storm Breaker only to find it not there. It wasn't much to think about, so they ended up teleporting back to their base and signing out for the day.


	11. 010- Seperate Paths

*Jonathan's P.O.V*

Ross had just came back from a long scavenge and as usual kept his kittens close to him.  
Ross said: "Did you see the news? There are so many places to scavenge. I'm planning to set out on a new expedition and I want you to come with me cause you're an expert at equipment, especially weapons. We can collect tons of items and they'll sell for plenty on the market!"

"Sure, why not." I replied.

I went into the base where Emile, Danny, Jimmy and Wesley were chatting and said to them.

"Ross just came back from an expedition and we're planning to go on a trip for a few months, perhaps a year."

"Sure, there's not much to do anyways. Make sure to bring back a bunch of equipment, weapons, credits and supplies." said Emile.

"Alright, I'll get going now." I replied back.

I waved goodbye as I followed Ross and went through the portal.

*Wesley P.O.V*

I remembered something as I said: "Danny, don't you have some kind of camping program soon?"

"Oh yeah, I won't be able to get on for a few months. That's sad. I should get going and start packing and preparing for this."

Danny then signed out and left.

The room was now quite lonely and Jimmy, Emile and I were the only ones left. I decided to head to the armory to check out new weapons. I ended up adding a spear axe along with my bow and katanas. I replaced my robe with Light Armor from Skyrim called Nightingale armor. It's a very good armor for sneaking around and black is my favourite color. It has a black hood and some armored plating and would certainly serve stronger and more durable than my previous Robe.

I exited the Armory and couldn't see Emile or Jimmy anywhere so I went towards the Kitchen and opened the cupboard and brought out a fruit. I was casually eating it to replenish my hunger bar when I suddenly heard a noise about me and saw that it was a Symbiote. It suddenly charged at me trying to grasp at me but I activated an ice spell and froze it and made a run to try and alert the others. Too late. Venom and Carnage were already blocking the exit and I brought out my Speared Axe immediately. Carnage being more ruthless lashed out first and I cut down the red symbiote he launched at me. Venom then attached his arms and started to pull me towards him. Panicking, I used my Bow of Ra from Assassin's Creed and used flame arrows and fired a couple at Venom, severely damaging him. Sound and Fire are the weaknesses of Symbiotes. Although I'm guessing they probably developed a weakness for it. It's still the best chance I got. "Hyper Voice." I shouted as loud as I can as the entire base shook and the floor started to raise up.

Venom and Carnage were being pushed away due to the sound and it was working. Now I know how it feels like to be Black Bolt. Once I ran out of breath, I started launching flaming arrows again that kept them away but I was then kicked back and I crashed into the ground. I turned my body to look at what just hit me and saw that it was The Five Symbiote standing there. This was really bad. A Seven against One match seemed impossible to win. Luckily, the Venom and Carnage were just holograms but it was still going to be hard.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

I created four other clones of myself and we all wielded our axe and ignited it with flames. The five of us charged forward and attacked. Dodging and Parrying, I tried my best to defend against the five savage creatures and get out of the plight I had been put into. My Clones proved no help as they instantly got taken out that left me alone once again. I decided to take the high ground as that seemed to be the best option. I quickly opened my inventory and mixed my Hyper Voice Spell alongside my Fireball spell and that created the Blaze Scream Spell. I used it as the noise shattered everything in the large room I was in as well as spit flames. Through the smoke, I could barely see a thing. Suddenly, I was latched on by Scream's Hair and pulled towards. I struggled but her hair bind was too tight. I couldn't move a muscle as Phage prepared his arm into a sharp blade and motioned to stab me before a purple beam hit him.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and Scream was hit. I managed to get out of the bindings and got my weapons ready. Adrian apparently had finally come online and Emile and Jimmy were just talking with him again. Crashing in, Jimmy came down from the roof and fired a massive volley of bullets swarming down on all the symbiotes with his machine gun. Adrian activated his Power Stone Gauntlet and kept on firing beams as the Symbiotes backed off and struggled to fight back. Jimmy switched to flaming bullets and did the same.

I gave Emile my bow and he equipped Sonic Arrows and launched a few that injured them. Screeching, the Symbiotes laughed and now it seemed not to affect them at all. It was likely that they had built an immunity. This was bad. Emile returned my bow and grappled himself onto a nearby balcony and began Sniping trying to provide us cover. Adrian powered his Gauntlet and with Jimmy started fighting Scream, Agony and Riot. Jimmy used his blades that cut through the Symbiotes like nothing but due to regeneration, it deemed useless. He was cursing with some colorful language but due to the malware that I had downloaded onto my OASIS account for security reasons, it was automatically blocked but I could guess that it wasn't colorful. I, on the other hand, was struggling to fight against Phage and Lasher as they were fairly ruthless. Lasher kept on trying to hit me from a range as I had to also deal with Phage trying to cut me to pieces.

I used my speared axe and trying to use a simple parry and strike technique. Lasher decided to also engage in close combat as I was forced to switch to my Katana's so I could deal with them both.  
"DUCK!" Emile warned.

I did so as Emile's Penetration Bullet Spell fired off and pierced through the Symbiotes and stunned them giving me enough time to use "Sonic Flames". Somehow, this worked and the two dissolved into ash. Adrian's Gauntlet had managed to defeat Agony, but Riot and Scream still remained. Scream was yet again trying to bind them but I wasn't going to allow that. I gave her a taste of her own medicine and used a spell "Holy Magic: Divine Bond" as I trapped the two symbiotes still standing.

Jimmy started firing fire bullets again and Adrian used his Gauntlet Beam which did the trick. We were celebrating as we didn't know what had happened to Emile. The Five Symbiotes were all bonding with him as he struggled and kept firing his gun at the symbiotes. He pulled out his Electrical Scepter and started stabbing them but was soon engulfed by the Symbiote.  
"NOO!" I screamed.

I rushed forward and released the loudest sound attack from my hand as possible but that was no use. Their colors mixed as the Symbiotes that we were fighting were now unseen. The figure that stood in front of us was simply an Almond Frost colored Symbiote that stood still. Emile's Body was free from the Symbiote and Jimmy asked:  
"Emile? Are you ok?"

Emile said in an unusual intimidating voice: "Emile is no longer… I AM THE NEW AND STRONGEST SYMBIOTE LOCKON. Just know that I never miss."

"Nani?" Jimmy protested. "Is that even fair?"

"No" I replied, shaking my head. "Nothing is fair in this world"

"Yeah, I guess… wait, duck!" Jimmy said before yelling all of a sudden.

My instincts kicked in and I ducked down for some odd reason that I haven't been able to see at the current moment[sucks being unable to have three-sixty degrees vision]. My avatar's eyes glanced up and saw a blast of Almond Frost symbiote goo that burnt away one of the walls that I had been facing with my back.

A loud hiss filled the room and I cartwheeled out of the way with my agility perks that I had been able to collect through a round of hunger games in the Hunger Games sector which was Sector 24. The now corrupted Emile blinked once in anger before his eyes turned bright white and they blinded my vision with some sort of invisible attack. I couldn't see anything, much less my health and mana bars that I always kept on the side of my screen's vision. It was just all white and I felt like I was in a pure white room similar to heaven through the myths but in reality, I was in a battlefield.

"Dude, I can't see anything" I said like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah… I can see" Jimmy said sarcastically. "I can see a faint figure but nothing else, you?"

"Nothing except pure white" I replied, rubbing my eyes to see if the effect would go away. "What about Adrian?"

"Adrian!" Jimmy yelled.

An awkward silence filled the room except for the laughter of Emile who was probably standing right next to me and I couldn't even detect him. I had no detection abilities and I had the worst scent tracking perks. At least Jimmy had an advantage with his furry snout. Gods, I got some of his fur on my bed and trust me, he didn't act so carefree after what I did to him as revenge. I had a bad feeling of this, there was no reply of Adrian and I could assume that he died, I think.

I was proven wrong once again because of Karma and I heard his voice from the outside world. Well, the sound of the toilet being flushed. I shook my head mentally, he logged out and went to the bathroom in a middle of a battle. After the whole "Easter Hunt" incident, Parzival removed the sixty-second log out timer so people could instantly log out and their avatar would vanish, I wasn't so sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

My ears rang and I could hear the sound of fallen gravel before I was punched right in the stomach with a hard blow to the rib, some blood leaked from my mouth and I collapsed to my knees. Emile must have struck and I couldn't see him due to this blindness that I couldn't get how to counter. Using any sort of magic would be useless as most of the magic that I could use needed sight for them to work, close combat was not an option and using a bow was definitely not an option. I could risk shooting Jimmy right in the head or bringing the ceiling down with us. Actually, that might be a good idea after all. I got back up and got into a fighting stance that Goku used, it was a defensive kata and it was designed for people to be able to block hits easily but with my blindness active, I wasn't so sure.

Truthfully, I had no idea what to do now and the smarter option would be to log out but that would mean allowing the corrupted Emile to run around destroying everything and the planet itself.

"YOU SEE HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE? NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW" Emile cackled before charging a spear of some sort judging by the noise that he made.

"Jimmy" I said desperately. "Any ideas?"

"First off, we'll have to get rid of this blindness and fast" He drew his sword from its sheath.

I drew my own sword out, "How do we do that?"

Jimmy seemingly blocked a fireball and rolled to the side with more walls being demolished, "I can predict that this is some sort of magic. There is no other explanation for it. If we combine our mana together, maybe we can overload the evil magic through us"

I protested, "Won't that blow us to bits?"

Jimmy responded with a slight embarrassment to his tone of voice, "Maybe"

"How is that a good plan then!"

"I don't know. Might as well take your chances."

"Fine." I sighed.

Jimmy started transferred his mana and even though it was half of mine. It helped a lot.

"Full Body Echo!"

I started releasing sound evenly throughout my entire body. The deafening sound was unbearable for all of us but the Symbiote would be damaged the most. After a while, the blindness was starting to fade as I saw the Symbiote slowly separating from Emile. I focused once more trying to direct my spell just on the symbiote. The sound waves started getting quieter. When Jimmy and I could see once again. The symbiote was already trying to control Emile once again. I warped to the symbiote and hit it with a full power "Sonic Palm".

Flying, the Symbiote hit the wall and was burnt to a crisp by Adrian who had just randomly ditched us in the middle of battle. There wasn't time to complain however as Adrian's reckless beam had destroyed a pillar that was supporting the unstable building that we were in. How Unlucky we were. The beam had cut through the platinum base and hit a energy generator. Exploding, we had to duck for cover and the symbiote was presumably caught in the blast. If the sound didn't destroy the building enough. The ceiling was truly going to collapse.

Summoning a car, I told everyone to get in and started it. A rock landed right in front of us and due to luck we managed to dodge it. Exiting the entrance, the building exploded and collapse as the rubber on the back of the car wheels were burnt off and it was starting to get uncontrollable. I accidently tried to turn as that strafed us into the arm causing our car to flip over. This might've seemed a bit cliche but it was a videogame afterall. Anything could happen.

The scent of burning metal hit me as we had to get out of this car fast. I used my Katana's and cut open the doors before pulling Emile and Jimmy out. Adrian was thrown out of the car and low on health so I started healing him before remembering that we were still way too close to the car. I put the 3 into a sphere before launching it far away and following it. Landing, my surroundings and terrain didn't look familiar anymore as I made clones and tried my best to heal them with whatever remaining mana I had. A few minutes later, Emile, Jimmy and Adrian had lost their knock out effect which made the game all too realistic. It would basically shut down your screen for a certain amount of time depending on what injury you suffered it could put you out for hours or days.

Luckily, it lasted a few minutes. We were in a bad position. Our base had been taken down, everything gone except for our credits, resources and our two eggs that were close to hatching. We lost all our weapons. Emile finally woke up and his left arm had started hurting. It was apparently broken and that was the last thing we needed. Jimmy and Adrian also woke up a few minutes after this and didn't feel much pain. We were clueless on what to do. We guessed that we would start using videogame alloys to create a new base. I took out my axe and started clearing the trees. Maybe a mountain base would be cool.


	12. 011- Elenchos

Ross and I were doing an event which was basically raiding multiple ships. I checked my pistols were locked in their holsters but I left my sword at home. While walking down the ship, I opened up the online shop and bought Darth Maul's lightsaber for 5,000,000 credits. I had pretty much left all the weapons at the base. Ross was holding Stormbreaker that he found in a wrecked mansion that was rumoured to be owned by Parzival. So far, the enemies were easy to beat.

Ross was flinging them around and I was just cutting them into bits. We finished a couple and relatively got pretty decent loot, so we chose to enter a harder raid. This time, it was a cave. There was a gate and a chest on top. I was assuming we just the enemies would need to be cleared first. Suddenly, the door opened and thousands of enemies started coming. Ross used his Lightning and cleared off a few as we just used our melee weapons to cut through. The enemies are too easy… or so it seems.

Then suddenly a giant ghostly beast whooshed in front of us, dealing massive amounts of damage. My hit point counter immediately dropped by eighty percent and Ross, who was on literally his last hit point, started panicking and running randomly in different directions. I knew I had to do something.

First, I took cover behind a rock, dragging Ross behind me. I started chugging my emergency "Ultra Healing Potion" which allows the user to regenerate at light speed. I chucked my ring of healing +3 to Ross. At least that seemed to calm him down. I tried to throw my Darth Maul Saber at the enemy, hoping it would stab him, but he just gobbled it up. I spent that much money on an item I only owned for around five minutes. I am full of salt right now.

I was utterly confused. This has never happened in our past missions (aka raids). I never even seen this enemy. I checked the info box. It said unknown. This was bad. When me and Ross finally reached a reasonable amount of health, me and Ross emerged from our secret hiding spot and I called out: "Mecha- Dinosaur!".

A miniature dinosaur appeared in front of me as I yelled once again: "Dinosaur Sync Mode!" I raised my arm cannons out as they prepared to launch my strongest attack. It would immediately send me out of the sync mode but it was the best chance.

"Magnus-Demolisher!"

A mix between blue and green lights sparked from my arm cannons as two spheres that were rapidly expanding was visible. Twenty Five Percent. Fifty Percent. Seventy Five Percent. One Hundred Percent. FIRE! The Beams flared and lit up the entire cave as we had a new fear of getting buried alive. The beast screeched as its fur melted. It's health lowered to fifty percent. We celebrated slightly early though as when we celebrated, more enemies came right in,

"Shit!" I called out.

I racked my pea-sized brain on how to defeat this little bastard. At this rate, we were going to get slaughtered within the next few minutes. Suddenly I remembered I had Ross with me. I stared at Ross's belt.

He stared at me , then at his own belt. He smiled. He got the plan. He suddenly pulled out a one-time use artifact, "The Disintegrator". He punched the code on the keypad on the artifact, then threw it straight at the enemy.

The enemy, apparently unfazed, launched fireballs at us. We were back to ten health points in two seconds. We sweared at the same time and tried to dodge the attacks. Then suddenly, everything became quiet. The enemy has turned into a pile of dust. Then, it rose from the ashes again.

"What the fuck!" Me and Ross yelled.

We took cover once again and healed rapidly. My Potions were running out quickly and my ring of regeneration +3 that I lent Ross was also nearly used up completely, due to that it needs to recharge every few hours.

Giving up wasn't an option. We would fight till the very end no matter what. Every ounce of blood, sweat and energy would need to be drained from us before we would even consider quitting.

The gigantic pale beast was starting to get angry. It's tiger like body had messy lines carved in them that started glowing a neon blue. It snorted as steam came out and its husks stood firmly in front of us. A Sabretooth. Weren't they extinct? It roared, loud enough to vibrate the ground we were on.

I checked our health and it was low but there was an idea. My lightsaber had some features. One which I could control the lightsaber around with "The Force". I checked my lightsaber details and chuckled. I reached out my hand as it charged toward us. I closed my eyes focusing as I saw the lightsaber in a lonely dark space.

Mentally, I pressed the button as it pierced through several parts in the Sabretooth's body causing him to shriek. The lightsaber soon cut its way out of his mouth. The Sabretooth had been defeated as we had just killed it inside out. The Chest fell down as we were eager to see its rewards. Nothing… an empty chest.

Clapping filled the air as a man with a ginger beard dressed in ancient clothing was descending on a floating platform. We held our guard up as we didn't know what to expect.

"I am the keeper of this cave and you have slayed my pet. This is a significantly challenging task that not many people have been to able to succeed in. I work for Parzival as he told me to guard this cave as it is one of the hardest in the game. Follow me and I shall grant you a reward"

I hesitated. We eventually decided to follow him and me and Ross secretly high fived. The Druid opened multiple doors through magic and other types of tech and science. Once we entered the room. The Druid motioned upwards after pointing to the chest as it opened. A neon light shone brightly as I couldn't prevent my curiosity and looked inside risking the chance of my head being cut off. Inside there were three different objects.

The Druid said: "The two of you. Such wonderful warriors. Please select an item each. The All Seeing Eye. The ability to predict the future. Infinite Eye Sight. The Eye that belongs to the gods. Then we have The Infinite Power Arm. An arm that when applied will grant you infinite strength. Lastly, The Divine Mind. This grants the user infinite intelligence"

I asked: "Uh, can we take all of them?"

The Druid just stared at him.

"Okay, I will take that as a no."

I gestured Ross to go first. Ross went straight to the Power Arm, the most, well, captivating item. He picked it up and put it in his inventory. He seemed quite happy about his choice. Now it's my turn. I clicked on each item and read its stats and descriptions. I thought about it a moment, and then I picked up the Divine Mind. I would REALLY like to have infinite intelligence. My friends would be so jealous.

The first thing I noticed is that the artifact is rated Super-Legendary, which means you can obtain these kinds of artifacts from very special missions. Only Jimmy, Emile and Wesley (well also Ross now) had these artifacts, and just holding them makes me feel really privileged. I told Ross to start up the spaceship and set flight to Ludus. However, in that moment. Our spaceship blew up that sent our artifacts missing.  
A mocking voice spoke: "Bow down to your king. I am the God of Control. Elenchos. The Forgotten Son of the triplet from Nyx and Erebus! With the power of the Reality and Space Stone and you will perish."

I scratched my head, confused, "Who was Erebus again?"

"You pathetic fool, you mortals haven't heard about Erebus, the primordial of darkness! What have you been doing for your lives!" Elenchos screamed, shaking us to our feet.

"Um, eating chicken nuggets and watching television" Ross admitted, barely holding in his laughter.

"I knew I should have called father to destroy all chicken and television"

"I still have my phone"

"Die! Die! Die!"

He used his space stone and teleported in front of Ross and kicked him square in the face. I was later greeted by a fist to the stomach. We both flew backwards as Ross stood back up and tried to release thunder… nothing. He tried again… nothing. Again… he was hit again before getting back up and challenging Elenchos.

"Hmph. Petty Mortals. It's time to end you!"

With that, Elenchos brought out a hammer that was the length of a meter and spread the wings that his twin brothers also had and flew towards me. He slammed it to the ground which sent me off balance. I managed to backflip and dodge out of the way as Ross got a good strike on Elenchos.

Elenchos snapped his fingers and the world around me turned full black, I found myself in a empty void with some stars hanging right on the sky. Everywhere around me was just dark blue of black, I spotted Elenchos flying right up with his meter long hammer.

The ground that I was stepping on was pure black and it looked as if it was made of marble, it was very shiny and I could still see the shine even in this dark and gloomy place. I spotted Ross standing right next to me, StormBreaker still not creating any sparks. Switching to a sword, he charged up his mana and his sword started to glow green, he smacked the sword right on the ground, separating the terrain around us. Cracks began to spread across the ground and I could feel some shockwaves appear.

Some sort of lava-like substance(also colored black) leaked right out and it flowed between the gaps that Ross created. Elenchos looked more amused than before and opened his hand. Black ki blasts came out of his hands and I backflipped, nearly missing all of the blasts; Ross did the same thing but backflipping to another floating chunk.

Elenchos used the space stone again and it glowed. Some dimensional portals came out of nowhere and he appeared right behind Ross, stabbing him right through the rib. Ross was too slow to register this due to wifi lag(of course it was, what else could it be) and he flew backwards into the black liquid. Immediately, his body was covered in this goo and I could see his health bar glow red.

I had the tattoo of health on my left arm, it allowed me to see all of my teammates health bars and the status effects. I could see that the goo caused Ross to get a wide range of negative status buffs: slowness, poison, weakness to crit, broken bones, blindness, reduced health, mana drain, cursed eyesight, dizzy, etc. It didn't look good for him and his health automatically reached half health.

Ross opened up his inventory and pulled out a good ultra status remove potion, he drank it and five debuffs were removed from his avatar; the rest of the debuffs weren't removed. They had an unlimited logo on the "time" so that meant he would have to suffer with these until I could analyze this with the best medics inside of the OASIS. Ross was currently out of commission and I needed to get him away from the danger.

However, we felt ourselves falling as we simply fell into the void. I woke up as my vision was blurry. Where was I? I looked left as debris and flames were everywhere. Looking to my right, I saw Elenchos with Ross's Sword as his boot managed to him down.

"NOOO!" I yelled.

I fired my pistol at Elenchos as it hit directly in his shoulder. I brought out my lightsaber and surged towards the sinister god. I ferociously attacked I couldn't think straight. This distraction was my downfall my right arm was cut off. Following up, my left eye was sliced. I brought out my rocket launcher and shot it downwards that sent us both flying.

I rolled backwards and hit a rock as Ross was still unconscious. I noticed Ross's hand generating small flames. Wait… Where was Elenchos. Staggering to my feet, I brang out my lightsaber and opened it. Elenchos's figure was visible in the array of smoke as he spun his hammer mockingly.

I activated my target aiming system that the OASIS came with for throwable weapons and it locked on to Elenchos's figure in the smoke, his figure had a red box to it, meaning that he was locked in. I threw my lightsaber and it hit him straight in the chest, seemingly knocking him back a few meters.

Suddenly another Elenchos came up behind me and smacked me right in the chest, breaking my chest piece that I had been wearing. My chestpiece was legendary, it had normally really good defence and armor ratio to it but this time it broke like shards of metal. Elenchos used his broken hammer and the shards of the armor fell to the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" I pointed to Elenchos in annoyance before pointing back to the shards on the "floor". "That cost me, you know"

"Of course I know" He countered. "I have been on this universe longer than your television"

"Oh stop with the television already" I muttered.

I held out my fist and a blue light started to glow from it, a lightning ball started to come right out from the sky into my hand, it was glowing like a Rasengan from Naruto and it lit up some of the darkness around me.

Right now, I could finally see Elenchos in his glory. Elenchos had created a few clones using the darkness around him as he was the son of Nyx and he could manipulate shadows. I spotted my mana bar go down by twenty percent and that made me shake a bit. This was one of my most powerful magic, I wasn't a magical user so this was my last chance to actually do something.

Wesley could easily do this and it wouldn't even take away two percent of his mana. His magical gear allowed cooldown reducement and mana reducement so that he could just spam this technique and use basically little to no mana.

I used this technique like a Rasengan, I charged forward as fast as I could and used my avatar to its highest potential. I dismissed three of the copies to be clones so that left two clones, one of them had to be the right one. It was a one-one chance now, either I would hit the right one or get a shadow clone(heh, Naruto reference).

I smacked the lightning ball to the left clone, the clone groaned in pain and exploded with some sort of darkness like blood. The lightning ball stuck with the "real" Elenchos, exploding in a shower of high voltage sparks. Elenchos vanished into the shadows and came up for another attack to my back. This time, however, I was prepared.

I pulled out of my inventory an assault rifle and fell to the floor. I shot Elenchos right in the head, registering some headshots to the head. They did two times more damage than usual and I managed to make Elenchos clutch his head in pain. The funny thing was, I could see bullet holes.

Elenchos flared his own mana and created a large blade with only his hand, they were glowing bright purple and they looked like dangerous flames. I could only watch as the blades came up right to me, I raised my assault rifle again and sprayed more bullets, he deflected all of them with his new blades and struck with a karate chop, I rolled right out of the way and took out another assault rifle, placing it on my left hand. I sprayed him with as many bullets as I could to draw time, Elenchos threw one of his blades finally and I was forced to throw away both of my assault rifles so that I could dodge.

In return, I caught the blade and I was going to pick it up before a message popped right up. It said something like: You are not high enough level because you suck, go do squats or something. I took out a grenade and threw it right at his face.

The grenade exploded right in his face and I took out one of my knives, stabbing it right at his chest. Elenchos was forced to the ground and I stepped right on his chest, I also ripped away his space stone and his reality stone so that it wouldn't be another Thanos all over again.

When the stones were ripped out, the entire dimension vanished, I found myself along with Ross back in space, floating around. I quickly grasped my astronaut helmet from my inventory so I wouldn't get oxygen failure and yes, that was a debuff. I threw one to Ross and gravity helped move the helmet to his face, also removing his debuff. Elenchos was floating around awkwardly, apparently he couldn't manipulate his shadows now.

"Hey, I thought you can fly" I butted in.

"Shut up!" Elenchos yelled.

"Luckily for me, I have a jetpack"

I had a jetpack from the OASIS markets, it could fly pretty fast and the best part was that it didn't need to use too much fuel, fuel was expensive and the world was already suffering from money loss. In the 21th century, we used way too many of the resources provided by the Earth and now we were suffering from it.

I finished up the job, stabbing him right in the face and slashing him in every single angle that I could reach, Elenchos was finished now. Elenchos was a glowing ball of light as I attacked him with my speed, I threw my sword that was in my hand at his chest and took out a rocket launcher, firing it at him, clicking the trigger.

"Die!" I yelled, spamming some more rockets.

My bullet bill was going to be huge after this, I was hoping on saving some credits. Elenchos blew up in a blaze of glory and I shot a few more rounds just for good measure, you never know. After that was all done, I picked up Ross and I was going to throw him into the spaceship when I realized it blew up.

Cursing, I went into my inventory and took out a new NASA spacecraft, the spacecraft was the size of a twentieth century mouse and I disabled the enchantment that I had placed on it. The spacecraft grew to its original size and I threw Ross inside, I looked around for the artifacts that we just collected. I could spot the Power Arm and the Divine Mind floating around next to us, I used my jetpack to pick them all up before placing them in my inventory. I could give Ross the Power Arm later. I closed the door of the spaceship and took of my helmet. It felt good not having to wear the helmet constantly.

"Set course to Lupreta 2.0" I said to the AI.


End file.
